


Deviltots - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Children, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: What happens when our Seven Lords get turned into children, and with nobody but Rosa and Diavolo on hand to handle them?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Consort Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 64
Kudos: 235





	1. Deviltots - No Kids Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha! Surprise, new story thanks to my beautiful friend Elly, who graciously provided this idea in our group. So for continuities sake, I will list this story in the order it fits with my others, because like I said, even in little challenges like this, I like to develop some plot! 
> 
> 1\. Pinning  
> 2\. Yearning  
> 3\. Devildom Consort  
> 4\. Heat  
> 5\. Heated  
> 6\. Smoldering  
> 7\. Deviltots  
> 8\. Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved 
> 
> Now this is a mostly fluffy piece, but it does include some adult situations WITH THE ADULTS, so fear not. 
> 
> Thank you once again to my friends for being so supportive, and for helping me through this process. Thank you so much for my friends Amanda, and Ellyn for helping me hash this out and for listing to my battle on with it. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> \- WEM

**_Deviltots_ **

****

****

****

“What? Why is this coming up, my darlings?” Rosa asked with a grin as she looked at the seven Lords, sitting with her at their makeshift dinner table, as they sat around two coffee tables, on the floor of the music room, eating the takeout they’d ordered. They couldn’t decide on a single cuisine, so they’d ordered a bit of everything. 

“It’s a conversation we’ve never held,” said Satan as he ate his food, winking at her charmingly. She was sitting across from him, while she sat beside Lucifer, leaning against him some, as they were both sat back against the front of the couch. 

“Yeah, with good reason, having kids is fucking hard work, I have plenty of that, thanks,” she chuckled with a shake of her head. The conversation _had_ come up in her head, but she never saw herself as a mother. She didn’t want to have kids; she also didn’t want to fail as parent. Her parents did well, but she didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on any child. She was expected to excel in everything they pushed her to do. From Spelling Bees, to playing the piano, she had to be the best in the family, she had to get an A in her courses, a B would not do. Tiger parenting had driven her crazy. 

Lucifer kissed her hair but said nothing. He’d never thought about it himself; he was of the same opinion. He did not want children, though he supposed if it happened, he would handle it like he handles everything else. He then blinked; no, no that wouldn’t do. If he had a child half as troublesome as Mammon, he’d rather never have a child ever. 

“Oh, but it would be so adorable to have another of me!” Asmodeus gushed, putting his hands on his face in glee. Someone to dress up and take pictures for the Devilgram? Where did he sign up? Of course, he’d love them, and treat them like the prince or princess they were. He knew he’d be a fantastic parent. 

Mammon shook his head and made a look of disgust, “I don’t want any kids, ugh, they cost money, and I have shit to get myself,” he growled as he ate his noodles. 

Lucifer gave Mammon a deadpan look as he said, “Now you know how the rest of us feel about you,” his tone was one of annoyance. 

“Oi! Rosa loves me!” Mammon declared with a smirk.

“I do, M, I do, though some may consider it Stockholm Syndrome,” she teased, while blowing him a kiss. He grinned at her; her teasing was never cruel, so he took it. 

Mammon laughed, “I mean, you’re not wrong,” he teased her back, making her laugh. 

Leviathan sighed, “It would cut into my gaming time, and I don’t have time for that mess,” he said simply as he played on his portable gaming console. He wasn’t much for dinners together, but they only had one where they all sat together once a week, and he could handle that. Besides, he was sitting to beside Rosa, so she sat between him and Lucifer. His tail was wrapped around her waist. It was comfortable, so he saw no reason to stop, and she didn’t mind it. Occasionally rubbing the tip of his tail lightly, making him chuckle. 

There were worse things he could be put through; one family dinner a week was not one of them. Satan on his part, was simply curious about children. He wondered if they would be as difficult as they, or if he could handle it, simply because he was so well read. He’d read books on the subject, and he knew Rosa had the preferable body type to bear children. 

Beel didn’t have much of an opinion, and Belphegor was fast asleep, so he did not have an opinion. Mammon looked to Lucifer and said, “What about you? Have you ever thought about it?”

“No,” Lucifer said simply as he continued to eat his meal. Rosa laughed lightly beside him, making him look to her, “Oh, you find that amusing my rose?” Lucifer’s tone was light and conversational. 

“I’m laughing because I figured your reasoning was similar or the same as mine,” she admitted as she finished her chicken parmigiana. She admitted as she gave him a wink and gave his thigh a light squeeze. 

“Really though, Rosa, why don’t you want children?” asked Asmodeus with a flirtation smile. 

“Too much pressure, on me, on the kid, just altogether. Not to mention, I, err, would be having them with you all, since I’m not about to go to some human male,” she said, only to hear an almost uniform growl from them all. She held her hands up, “Hey, I did say I wouldn’t go, my darlings, you don’t go from all of you, to some dude who I have to discuss why his basic ass can’t get his clothes in a laundry hamper,” she teased making them smirk. 

“As I was saying, it would need to be with all of you, and, err, Nephilim from what I understand are unpredictable and how the fuck, do I rear a child whose powers are so beyond my understanding I cannot relate to them in any way? Not to mention, _how_ would those powers manifest, oh, and if they have wings,” she laughed humorlessly, “How exactly would the exit the birth canal without dislocating one?”

Mammon gaped at her, “You really did think this through?”

“I’m having sex with seven Seraphim, Mammon, how could it _not_ occur to me? The possibility was there so I had to be mentally prepared myself for that possibility,” she explained as she leaned back against the couch completely. 

Satan gave a single nod, “That was the intelligent course of action. Knowing what could potentially be would make it easier to handle.”

“’That’s exactly why I had that conversation with myself and decided that it wasn’t something I wanted to put any child through, and definitely not myself,” she explained solemnly. 

“It would also be dangerous for you in the general sense,” said Lucifer, adding his final opinion on the matter. 

“Other demons and angels?” she asked him to which he gave her a single nod. “The danger this pregnancy would pose to you and our unborn would be great. Nobody would want you to give birth, if they feel a powershift may occur,” he explained, looking to his brothers. 

“Fuck,” Mammon groaned, he hadn’t thought of that. Yes, the best decision was to put off having any children, period.

“Wait, are you all aware if any previous liaisons never resulted in a child?” she asked with a slight frown. If it was very possible, unless they were considerably careful, that they may have impregnated someone by choice or accident depending on the situation. 

Asmodeus shook his head, “I know I haven’t gotten anyone pregnant. I, err, don’t really have time for that,” he said with a simpering laugh. 

“Yet, the idea of having children tickled you?” asked Rosa with a raised brow and a small smirk on her face.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes and said, “Of course, my diamond, with _you_ it’s different, you’re safely tucked away here, ours is not a typical pact, or relationship, after all!” he purred with a wink in her direction. 

Rosa nodded, understanding his meaning. It was different when you had someone stable in your life, she supposed. Her eyes strayed to Lucifer who was observing her closely, though is expression was unreadable. 

A yawn overcame her, just as her DDD went off, she frowned. Her girlfriends were already fast asleep, and all of the Lords were present, she picked up her device and checked, she blinked as her eyebrows shot up, “Welp, I’m going to the palace?” she said showing Lucifer the message. 

He looked at it and sighed, “I will go with you, beloved. It’s late and you’re not going alone,” he said, coming to his feet, taking her left hand as Leviathan uncoiled his tail from around her waist. Lucifer helped Rosa to her feet as he looked to his brothers, “We apologize, we will be back,” he said simply as he laced his fingers through Rosa’s and tugged her along. 

“Ugh, this better not be something that could be sent as a text,” she groaned making Mammon grin. 

Lucifer’s relationship with Diavolo had cooled some since the events of his heat cycle but they being as old as they were; knew that situations would sometimes become tense. If they each minded the boundary, Lucifer would have no further problems. That boundary of course, was Rosa. The conversation after that cycle had been a difficult and albeit uncomfortable one. 

Rosa’s discomfort that day was palpable, but it was a conversation they needed. Diavolo had been particularly apologetic to her, it had taken weeks to get Rosa comfortable around Diavolo to work with him alone. They made their way up the stairs leading to the Palace doors. 

Barbatos greeted them with a bow and motioned for them to step in. Rosa walked in first, Lucifer behind her, they noticed Diavolo walking toward them with a smile, “I apologize for messaging so late, but it is an urgent matter.”

Rosa wondered what urgent matter required her attention. Pressing issues were usually in Lucifer’s department. She was human, there was little she could do to help them. Lucifer frowned slightly and asked, “What may we help you with, my Lord,” his voice was courtesy itself, but Lucifer too wondered why his rose needed to be kept from their bed. She was tired, and he fancied going to sleep with her in his arms; sooner than later. 

Diavolo nodded, “It is a slew of books sent to us from some Earth Realm connections, and I was not sure if some of the titles were worth stocking in the RAD library or if they were better off in mine,” he stated with a frown of confusion.

Rosa blinked as she spoke, “Oh, well, I suppose you’d like me to look through the titles?” her voice conveyed an energy she didn’t feel. Rosa was just trying to get this task over with so that she and her demon could be on their way back home, to probably fuck and go to sleep. 

“Yes, I would appreciate it!” Diavolo declared, pleased she had a handle of the situation.

Lucifer would have growled if it wouldn’t make the situation more unbearable. Rosa could have done this tomorrow morning; she didn’t need to do it tonight. He would help her, to get this done as quickly as possible. The last thing he wanted was to spend the entire night at the palace, than in his bed with his woman. 

“I will help you, Rosa, come along,” he stated as he motioned toward the library while he looked to Diavolo who gave him a brief nod, indicating that the books were in there. Rosa linked an arm through Lucifer’s as they made their way toward the library. Neither spoke, though the looks they’d given each other as they walked were enough. 

Neither wanted to be there, but neither would be allowed to leave this unfinished. “Thanks for your help, Lu,” she said kindly as she gave his arm a gently hug with her body. 

He kissed her brow and tenderly said, “I would do anything for you, beloved, but I will especially do this, so we may go back home and go to bed.”

Rosa nodded; she took in a deep breath. If they finished quickly, and there was no reason why they shouldn’t, they could go back home in an hour. Rosa promised herself to be as quick as possible. 

As they sorted through books, they conversed, Rosa cataloging the books themselves, as she set them into piles depending on where the books would be shelved. Many of the titles she recognized, most of them she did not. As she wrote down what book belonged where, she said, “Thank you for letting them know about the dangers of a child.”

“If I knew I could keep you both from harm for the rest of your lives, I would not hesitate to get you with child, had that been a desire of yours,” he said solemnly as he too was sorting the books with her. 

She stopped writing and looked to him, “You don’t want children though….”

Lucifer gave her a crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat, “My darling, it would be a pleasure to help you conceive, at least, if that was what you wanted. I have no doubt in your mothering abilities. You’ve a beautiful soul, my rose, and I know one when I see it,” his voice was kindness itself and it made Rosa’s heart squeeze. 

“I…I’m honestly scared I would ruin something,” she admitted as she continued to sort books. 

Lucifer chuckled, “Doubtful, and unbecoming of my Consort,” he teased her, making Rosa chuckle. 

“Okay, here’s a question, if I’m your Consort, as a title, what the hell does that make you to me?” she asked as she finally came upon the final book in the case. 

“The most fortunate of Demon Lords,” he said smoothly making Rosa blush. Lucifer enjoyed that color rising in her face. He knew he didn’t fawn over her as much as he probably should. His brothers had an ease in doing it, making her laugh and titter the way he very rarely did. She took what little outward flirtation he gave her; catching her off guard with something ostentatious made him feel good. 

“Fucking hell, you’re on tonight!” she teased making him chuckle. He hardly ever flirted with her so openly, she didn’t mind it. Seeing him give her a genuinely happy smile was so rare though it was becoming so with each passing week, it still made her heart flutter to see it. 

Diavolo could hear him from his office, his door was open. He’d heard their conversation, not because he wanted to hear it. He simply had great hearing, and he was very sure part of the conversation was meant for his benefit. 

After the debacle that was his last heat cycle; he and Lucifer had terse words, though they’d eventually agreed that the decision was Rosa’s and she’d made it. Diavolo could not say he wasn’t somewhat disappointed. She was kind and sassy, and he liked the sassiness. He liked the charming smiles she wore so effortlessly, even when they were directed at someone else. 

When Diavolo heard the talk of children, he’d all but stopped what he was doing. Now, he was actively eavesdropping. Barbatos was walking into his office with tea, and before he had a chance to speak, he motioned for Barbatos to hold his council. 

At listening to Lucifer and Rosa discuss having children, and Rosa’s doubts about being a great parent, Diavolo gained an idea. He looked to Barbatos, “Close the door, Barbatos, we have some issues to discuss!” Diavolo’s voice was full of excitement. He figured out how he would get back into Rosa’s good graces and give her a glimpse of what could be. 

Lucifer sighed with contentment as they finished their work, an hour and half is all it took with them working together. A side of his mouth went up as he looked to her, “You work diligently,” he praised. 

Rosa chuckled, “I had great motivation, and great company so naturally, I finished quickly. Come on, baby, let’s go home, I want to go to bed!” she said with a laugh as she began to tug at a gloved hand. 

Lucifer nodded, “We shall take our leave. Go wait in the foyer, I will let the Prince know we are on our way out after finishing our task,” he instructed after kissing her brow again. Rosa agreed with a swift nod and headed out toward the foyer as he headed to Diavolo’s office. 

Twenty minutes, they were both in Lucifer’s bed, both wearing their pajamas as they were far too tired to do anything other than nod off for the night. Her last conscious thought was how perfect her day had been, despite the extra work. Lucifer was fast asleep, holding her to him as if she were a treasure someone might wish to take from him. His limps were wrapped around her, and his wings as well. 

It was perfect. 

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

Rosa frowned, sitting up, she heard a giggle, she looked to her side, to see Lucifer not in bed with her. She looked at the time, it was 6am. He never got up that early, “Lu, are you still here, baby?”

She heard that giggle again, this time, she was certain it wasn’t her groggy mind making up sounds. She looked around and as she peered over the side of the bed she nearly screamed at the sight of a very small boy. He looked to be no older than four or five, and _he looked just like Lucifer!_

“Hey…Lu-Lucifer?!” she gasped out the name, as the little boy with bright and happy red eyes gave her a vigorous nod. 

“Oh shit!” she gasped, covering her mouth. “Darling, come here, sit with me on the bed? It’s cold,” she tried to coax, he observed her for a few moments, his black hair falling over his eyes some. 

“Why?” he asked, his gently sweet voice made Rosa’s breath catch. 

“I, I just want you near me, is that okay?” she asked gently. 

He seemed to ponder that and then said, “You’re nice,” he said simply still regarding her with a look of wonder, though she didn’t quite understand what could be going through his head. 

“Do…do you know who I am?” she hedged, wondering if he retained any memory of her at all. It was clear some memory loss was present because there’s no way a lucid, Lucifer would ever go about playing in his room if he knew he’d been turned into a child. 

“No, but you’re pretty!” he said happily, making Rosa’s heart squeeze at his kind sweet voice. 

“You’re so sweet, honey, come up here okay? I promise I won’t touch you unless you want a hug, okay?” she asked again, trying to coax him from being on the floor. 

“…okay,” he said finally climbing up. He was still wearing his pajamas, though the clearly now fit a child. 

“How old are you, darling, do you know?” she asked as she took up her DDD, trying to message any of the guys through their group chat. 

“I’m six in June!” he declared happily, again, his smile making Rosa internally scream with the cuteness of it. 

“Oh, you’re a big boy!” she declared happily making his grin brighten. 

“Uh huh! I am!” he declared proudly. 

Nobody was answering the messages, she then figured she needed to call in the heavy guns for this problem. She looked up Diavolo’s number as Lucifer inched closer and closer to her, staring at her hair. 

“Do you want to touch it?” she asked gently offering him a lock of her hair. 

He blushed some, and said, “It looks soft!” though he did not reach out to touch it. 

“I think it is,” she said with a giggle but letting the lock of her hair drop as the phone began to ring. 

A groggy Diavolo picked up the phone, “…Hello, Rosa?”

“Hi, I am so sorry to call you so early, my Lord, but, I have a problem. I’ll take a picture and send it to you,” she said as she did as stated, and waited for Diavolo to receive it.

“Oh, I just-what in the-oh, _fuck_ ” she heard Diavolo mutter under his breath. 

“Yeah, he’s…five, pleasecomehelpmeIdontknowwhatsgoingonandIcantgetaholdofthelords,” she said in single breath, hoping he would come and help her. 

“I, err, yes, yes, I will be right over, do-do you know if the other Lords were affected?”

“Oh my fucking God!” Rosa practically squealed as she ran from the bed, before stopping and turning back to Lucifer, “Can you come with me, honey, I don’t want to leave you alone,” she would beg if she needed to, but he seemed to be concerned.

“Okay, I’m scared,” he said looking at her, and that made her heart break.

“No, no, baby, it’s okay, come on, would you like a hug?’ she offered, desperate to keep him calm now. 

He nodded sadly, opening his arms she gave him a hug, embracing him as tightly as she dared, not pulling away until he started to. “Do you feel better, hon?” she asked with hope. 

Lucifer gave her a big smile again and nodded, “Yes, your hugs are nice!”

“Aw, you’re so cu-come on, I need to go find your brothers-,” she was cut off by a rapid knock on Lucifer’s door. She walked over to it and opened it tentatively to see Amanda looking scared out of her wits, with Belphegor in her arms, and Beelzebub attached to her right leg.

“What the fuck is going on?!” she sobbed frantically. 

“I don’t know hon, but bring them in here, I need to go find the others, I think they all turned into kids, and Amanda, I don’t know what the hell to do, but-oh my God, Mammon has a car in his room. Stay with them Amanda, I need to go get him!” Rosa nearly screeched but before she could take a step, Lucifer was holding onto her hand, and with a strength she hadn’t figured would survive such a transformation, kept her in place. 

“Lucifer? I need to go find Mammon

“I’m going with you,” he declared, a frown on his face meant to let her know he meant business.

“Okay, you’re so adorable, how the-you know, okay, you can come along, but we have to hurry okay?” she asked as she started to briskly walk toward Mammon’s room. Amanda calling out after her.

“Hurry back, I don’t do well with kids!” Amanda cried out.

“Call Elly! We need her help!” Rosa called back as she and Lucifer hurried down the hall. 

As they arrived at Mammon’s room, she heard a loud crash, “OH no!” she cried as she tried the door, it was locked. She knocked, “Mammon, please open the door sweetie!”

“No!” came a high-pitched cackle from within the room. 

“Mammon open this door this instant!” she declared far more firmly. 

“No, and you can’t make me, you sound ugly anyway!” Mammon called out laughing maniacally as another crash could be heard. 

“She, is _not,_ ugly!” Lucifer shouted, and before her, turned into a child version of his demon self. 

“Oh fuck,” Rosa breathed before Lucifer walked over to the door and kicked it open off it’s hinges. 

“Hey!” Mammon cried out in disappointment. “That’s not nice!”

Lucifer growled at Mammon, who turned into his demonic self as Lucifer stalked into the room. “You called her ugly!” Lucifer snapped. 

“So, what are you going to do about it? She’s super duper ugly,” Mammon mocked sticking his tongue out at Lucifer. 

At the dark aura surrounding Lucifer, Rosa came in between them, “No, Lu, none of that, it’s okay, it’s just words, they don’t mean anything, he’s just trying to get you angry,” she explained, trying to calm Lucifer down. 

Mammon growled, “No, I mean it, you’re ugly,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. “Oh, and your butt is too big,” he added bluntly. 

Rosa wanted to smack a child, but that was frowned upon, even if that child was a 5000-year-old little bastard demon child. She turned to Mammon and said, “You’re going to come along because you’re ruining your room, and you need to have breakfast. Now come with me,” she tried to reason with him, though she was sure it would not work with Mammon. 

“No, and you cannot make me!” he shouted at Rosa at the top of his lungs. 

“Yes, you will,” came Diavolo from the doorway, he was in his demonic form now, his eyes steady on Mammon who visibly shrank at seeing Diavolo in his demonic glory. 

“Who-who are you?” Mammon squeaked. 

“Your Prince now come down from the furniture and do as Rosa says, now,” Diavolo said firmly, not looking away from Mammon. 

Mammon did as he was instructed, his demonic form disappearing. She supposed Rosa should be glad he’d been wearing underwear, especially since she knew he usually slept nude. Mammon looked to Lucifer who was still in his demonic form and openly glaring at his brother. 

“What, take a picture!” Mammon said again, sticking his tongue out at Lucifer. 

Lucifer would have leapt straight into Mammon’s face if Diavolo wouldn’t have caught him in midair. “Behave, Lucifer,” Diavolo stated, though he looked to Rosa who looked equally shocked that those words were ever uttered much less by the Prince. 

Lucifer growled, but didn’t move to attack Mammon once he was once again set on his feet. 

“Where are the others?” Diavolo asked with concern. 

“Amanda has Beelzebub and Belphegor in Lucifer’s bedroom, I need to get Leviathan, Satan and Asmodeus,” her voice was strained from the stress. 

Diavolo set Lucifer on the floor before looking to Mammon, “You will come with me to go find your brothers, while Lucifer and Rosa go to Belphegor and Beelzebub, do you understand me?” he asked Mammon firmly. 

“Yes,” Mammon squeaked as he looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. 

“He needs clothes,” Rosa stressed, wringing her hands.

Diavolo nodded, “I will have Barbatos acquire him some, you can go to Lucifer’s room, Rosa, I will get the other three,” he soothed, he didn’t like seeing her so worked up. She nodded to him before taking Lucifer’s hand, who took hers quickly before giving Mammon another glare and walking off with her. 

Mammon then blurted out, “Can you fly me around the House?!” his voice was filled with excitement. 

“No, Mammon, well, not right now,” Diavolo joked, “Let’s go get Leviathan from his room.”

“Who?” Mammon asked with a frown, “Oh, and I don’t want pants!” he declared as he ran out of the bedroom at full speed. Diavolo was not expecting Mammon to have retained his adult speed. 

“Fuck,” he breathed as he went after the white-haired boy. He was already halfway down the hall, when Leviathan, walked out of his bedroom, barely reaching the doorknob. 

“Hey, I’m sleeping, what’s going on!” Leviathan shouted in dismay. 

Diavolo walked to him as he watched Mammon run around a corner down another and out of his sight. “Come along, Leviathan, we need to go get your brothers,” he said regally. 

Leviathan frowned at him, “I don’t know you! Who are you? Why would I leave my room?” His questions came in rapid succession, making the Prince sigh. 

“I am the Crown Prince, my name is Diavolo, I am here to help care for you and your brothers alongside a beautiful lady named Rosa, you need to leave your room so you can have breakfast and so that Rosa can speak with you,” Diavolo explained patiently. 

Leviathan frown, “Okay, but if I don’t like it, I’m coming back to my room!” he declared boldly. He too was dressed in his normal clothing, apparently, he’d fallen asleep with them, Diavolo was at least pleased he only had to concern himself with Mammon’s state of dress. 

Diavolo was beginning to feel a touch guilty for having asked Barbatos to do this. He figured Rosa would enjoy knowing she could take care of children if she so wished. His plan hadn’t included making Lucifer a child as well, but apparently some spells could not be controlled. Now he would need to help with the seven child-lords. He motioned for Leviathan to follow him as they walked off toward Asmodeus’ bedroom. 

Rosa was still holding Lucifer’s hand when they reached his bedroom. She opened the door and stepped in; Elly was now sitting with a sleeping Belphegor while Amanda was actively trying to keep Beelzebub from putting everything in his mouth. 

“Oh my God, Rosa, he won’t stop trying to eat everything!” Amanda moaned in annoyance. 

“Holy, man, well, maybe we should go give them breakfast? They’re little after all, it’s probably the best thing. Not to mention, they, err, are still as strong as their adult counterparts,” Rosa explained. 

Amanda was trying to pull a chess piece from Beelzebub who had a determined frown on his face as he tried to put the White Queen into his mouth, he was in a tug of war with Amanda. 

“Let, go, Beel!” she growled pulling with all her might.

“No, it’s yummy!” he growled back, pulling against Amanda. 

Amanda’s light brown hair was everywhere now, her glasses were askew, and her eyes were narrowed so much she looked like she was about to get into a fist fight with a child. Rosa then said, “I wouldn’t, I think you’d still lose, and you can’t yeet that one either, he flies,” she said with amusement. 

Amanda started to laugh but then realized there were other ways to get a child to let go, so, she began to tickle Beel. He erupted into peels of laughter, letting go of the chess piece as he fell to the floor in a fit of the cutest giggles they’d ever heard.

“Oh God, he’s so adorable!” cried Elly from the bed, her hands on her face as she gushed about Beelzebub. Elly’s hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, she was wearing a _Legend o Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ t-shirt in a light blue, with a dark wash denim and a pair of _Toms_ with a _Triforce_ painted on them.

“Diavolo is getting Leviathan, and the others, Elly, I need to ask you a favor…well, I need to ask it for Leviathan,” Rosa hedged with a sigh.

“Sure, what’s up!” Elly asked brightly. 

“I need you to log onto Leviathan’s IDs and play his games,” Rosa asked with a wince.

“…what?!” Elly asked, Rosa and Amanda could hear the pearl clutching in Elly’s voice.

“Rosa, you-you don’t do that! He could very well strangle me with his tail, and honestly, same, fam. I would kill a mofo who played my IDs without my permission!” Elly declared aghast. 

“Elly, what’s going to be worse for him? You playing his IDs, already familiar with how he plays, or him losing those rankings and those spots because of something like this? Which do you think he’ll get over faster?” Rosa asked with a worried expression on her face. 

Elly groaned, “Rosa that’s going to take all day! What-okay, fine, but you know what, he owes me, _big_ ,” Elly declared with narrowed eyes. She came to her feet and shook her head, “He’s going to be so angry,” she lamented.

“He’ll have to get over it, sis,” Rosa said dejectedly before Elly took her leave. Amanda shook her head, her soft oversized sweater was slipping off her shoulders, she slipped it back up and said to Rosa, “We have a serious problem.”

“Diavolo will be helping me, I think I can handle it if I have him around to help with their powers. I mean…

She turned to Lucifer who was watching her intently, “We’ll go have breakfast soon, okay?”

“I don’t like being ignored,” he pouted, his arms crossed, his black wings twitching in aggravation. Rosa thought it was the most adorable sight she’d ever seen. She looked over to Amanda who snapped a picture with her DDD. 

Rosa nodded to him as she walked over to the sofa and motioned for Lucifer to come to her. “I am sorry, this is very stressful, and I am not certain I can handle the care of seven of you at once. This is my friend Amanda, by the way,” Rosa introduced Amanda to Lucifer who looked over to Amanda, looked her up and down before looking back to Rosa. 

“I want you to take care of me,” he declared in a huff. 

Rosa blinked, “Um, okay, but I still need you to come here so we can talk, okay?” she asked hoping he would not fight her. 

“Fine, but I don’t like it,” he pouted again as he walked over to her, sitting beside her on the couch. He sat right next to her, so that he could lean against her arm if he desired to. 

“I’m sorry you don’t like it, I don’t really know what I’m doing, I never had to actually watch this many children with abilities like yours, or, even one child, with ability like yours,” she explained, her voice kind. 

“You’re scared, why?” he asked, Rosa smiled some. He was in there, in that childlike mind. Lucifer without a filter, Lucifer without a care of who he offended. She gave him a half-smile.

“I’m scared because I don’t want any of you hurt, and I don’t want to cause any issues among you,” she answered honestly. 

“Why are you still angry?” she asked in turn, making Lucifer shake his head and cross his arms again. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Okay, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. Let’s just wait for Lord Diavolo and then we’ll go for breakfast okay?” she asked softly. She then looked away, her face growing solemn as Amanda set a now napping Beelzebub next to his sleeping brother. Amanda then looked to Rosa and shook her head, “I don’t know how you do it, girl, but, I need to get out of here for a bit, me and kids this age, just don’t mix,” she declared in an apologetic tone. 

Rosa smiled and said gently, “It’s okay, Amanda, I got it, thank you though, I really appreciate it!”

“Bye, Lucifer,” Amanda said to Lucifer who sniffed and looked away. 

Amanda pulled a face before leaving and closing the door firmly behind her. Rosa sighed dejectedly, setting her head in her hands, closing her eyes, trying to focus on what she needed to do next. What if Diavolo didn’t find them all? What if Satan or Asmodeus went out of their room? What if Asmodeus or Mammon were summoned by witches? Rosa felt sick to her stomach. 

She felt a small gloved hand rest on her right arm, so she looked to Lucifer and asked, “Yes, is there something you need?” her question was sincere, but she could not shake the worry from her face and voice. 

He looked sad as he said, “You don’t like me, do you?” his voice was soft, solemn. 

“What, no, I do like you, why do you think I don’t?” she asked aghast. She turned to look at the boy beside her, his face crestfallen, though trying to hide the fact. 

“You’re nicer to the others,” he pouted as he crossed his arms again. 

Rosa frowned and then said, “I…I know you’re independent, I, didn’t think you needed me to go about hugging you and trying to console you, but, if you want a hug, you can just ask me for one okay?” she explained gently.

“Don’t you know when I need one?” he asked, though his question was sullenly asked, Rosa could tell he was genuinely curious. 

Rosa thought back to his adult self and shook her head, “Not all the time, and sometimes you don’t like being touched, so, I don’t hug you when I feel like it,” she explained quietly. 

“I always want hugs,” he said looking down at his lap. 

Rosa felt sadness so profound at that moment she was nearly in tears. He wanted affection and didn’t know how to ask for it. “You know, you can ask me, right?” she asked, making the little boy look to her. 

“It’s okay to ask me, I won’t make you feel bad for asking, or make fun of you for needing a hug from me. That’s what you do when you care for someone, you give them the affection they need,” she explained. 

“I want a hug,” he said, his chin raised proudly, though, Rosa could tell a simple refusal would hurt his feelings. 

Rosa pulled him in for a hug, rocking him back and forth, “See, not so difficult right?” she asked but then added, “Though, I’d appreciate if you calmed down enough to shift back because no joke, lil Lu, your horns are about to blind my ass,” she joked some. 

He giggled which made Rosa laugh, which made him giggle more, and off they went laughing, before she knew it, his horns had vanished, so had his wings. 

“You’re funny!” he giggled. 

“Not just funny looking?” she grinned

He sobered some, “No, you’re pretty, I said so.”

“It was a joke, hon-,” she heard a knock at the door before Diavolo opened it with the last four of the brothers. Mammon was pouting, clearly not enjoying the idea of being cooped up in a room. 

Rosa looked at Satan who had his face buried in a book. She couldn’t even see his face, the book was bigger than his head. 

“Satan are…maybe you should sit down, hon,” she suggested coming to her feet after setting Lucifer on the couch. Lucifer pouted, narrowing his eyes at Satan but didn’t move from his spot. 

Leviathan walked over to sit on the couch beside Lucifer, “Hi!” he said brightly.

Lucifer huffed and said, “Hi,” but said nothing further nor did he look to encourage his brother to speak further. 

So, Leviathan decided to do all the talking for them. He began talking about his games, his room, his pet fish, Lucifer leaned down burying his face into the couch and groaning. 

Rosa walked over to Satan, pulling the book away from his face a little. “Come on, sweetie, let’s sit you down and you can continue reading to your heart’s content, okay?” she said gently.

Satan looked to her, frowned but followed her to a chair near the fireplace. He climbed up as she held the book open at the page he’d been reading. Rosa handed him back the book as he settled in, “Thank you,” he said politely as he continued to read, ignoring Leviathan’s incessant chatter. 

Rosa looked over to Lucifer to see him laying face first onto the couch. She frowned and then chuckled as she looked over to Diavolo who was looking intently at her. Rosa didn’t know what it meant, but figured she’d talk to him after she settled the Lords. Mammon, was leaning against the bed, looking tired and sick of everyone’s shit. 

“You want a nap too, Mammon?” she asked, he’d probably been up for hours, she knew that was why Beel was napping. He’d probably woken up early, hungry and had not gone back to sleep. Mammon yawned and shook his head.

“I’m not tired,” he growled, his voice laced with fatigue. 

Rosa walked over to him, and as she approached, he did something she didn’t expect. He raised his arms, wanting to be carried. She picked him up giving him a hug as she walked over to the other side of the bed and lain him down. He gave another big yawn, before she covered him up with the bedcovers, brushing his hair gently, trying to soothe him to sleep. 

He grew heavy lidded, and within a few minutes, was out like a light. Rosa looked at the time. It was almost 10am, and she was already exhausted. The entire day was a trial, and they weren’t halfway through it. She looked over to Asmodeus who was skipping around the Crown Prince, a mirror in one hand, a tube of lipstick in the other. 

Rosa walked over to him, now very close to the Prince since she had to get close enough to Asmodeus to speak with him. “Hey, Asmo,” she began. 

Asmodeus stopped skipping to look her over, “Hi! I like your hair!” he said with a huge smile. 

Rosa grinned, “Thank you, darling, how about you come sit down for a little bit, and we can figure out what we can make you for breakfast, hm?’ she asked gently. 

Asmo stopped, looked to Diavolo before looking to Rosa and frowned before saying, “Are you married?” he asked of Rosa who blinked in confusion. 

“Err, married, hon?” she asked for clarification, looking to Diavolo who was now actively blushing along with her. 

“Yes, are you married to the Prince? If you are that makes you a Princess? Are you a Princess, I want to be a Princess! They have so many beautiful things, and makeup! I love makeup! Makeup is super fun and I want a pretty dress! Why aren’t you wearing a pretty dress if you’re a princess? Can you show me your pretty dresses? Can I have one?” Asmo asked in rapid fire fashion, as he continued to skip. 

Lucifer must have heard all the questions because he stalked over to Asmo, once again, in demonic form. “No, you stop, she isn’t married, right?” Lucifer asked of Rosa, looking hopeful and frightened. 

“I, err, well, honey I technically am, I-,” she didn’t finish because Lucifer’s face fell as he walked off toward his bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Rosa blinked, shocked by the hurt she’d seen in Lucifer’s face before he’d walked off. She looked back to Asmodeus who was giving her a hopeful look. “So, you’re a princess?”

Diavolo shook his head, “She is not my bride,” he explained solemnly to Asmodeus. Seeing Lucifer walk off, unhappy because he thought Rosa belonged to Diavolo. He sympathized with the boy, though his feelings were child-like, the heart knew what it knew, and Lucifer’s heart knew its partner, and was agonizing over the idea of her belonging to another. 

Asmodeus frowned, “Who married you then? Are they nice? Are they pretty like you?” he demanded. 

Rosa grinned, “I would say prettier,” she joked with laugh. Her eyes met Diavolo’s who also smiled, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. She didn’t understand why but she was feeling guilt for making Lucifer unhappy. How could she explain? She couldn’t, not in a way he would understand. 

“I want to meet them!” Asmodeus demanded. He wanted to know who it was who married the pretty girl. He liked pretty girls, especially those with long hair. Asmo liked long hair because he could braid it, at least, he thought he could; he needed to find out! 

“Can I braid your hair?” he asked with a grin, making Rosa shake her head with how quickly his attention went to another topic.

“After I make some food, okay?” she compromised. 

Diavolo shook his head, “Barbatos will handle that, he is also finding Mammon some clothing, so all we must do is watch over them,” he said, his voice gentle, in a way Rosa never heard. She looked to him and frowned some. 

“That’s good, but, how did this happen? Everything was fine last night, I mean, Lu didn’t act strangely…what did this?” her concern was obvious in the questions and expression on her face.

“I, had a hand in this, unfortunate situation,” Diavolo hedged, watching her eyes go from concern, to shock to anger. Diavolo sighed, she was sexy when she was angry, gone was all that self-doubt, and out came the temptress who’d all but seduced her way into the hearts of seven demons without any real work on her part. 

“You, what?” her voice was deathly quiet, her expression was one of fury. “I need to talk to you in the hallway, please?” she asked tersely, before she picked up Asmo without ceremony and deposited him by the coffee table, before she walked over to Lucifer’s desk, took up blank paper and a pencil, walking over to Asmo and stating, “why don’t you draw a picture of yourself, holding my hand?” she asked with a bright smile, a smile she was not feeling. 

“Okay! I’ll make us beautiful!” Asmo gushed as he took the pencil and paper, drawing away as she looked to Leviathan who seemed to have nodded off sitting up, his head back against the couch. Rosa shook her head, taking up a pillow from the other side of the couch, she set him down on it, making sure he was far more comfortable than he’d initially been. 

She then turned her glare on Diavolo as she walked past him and out the door, her arms crossed as she waited for the Demon Prince to walk out, closing the door behind him. “So, what did you do this time?” she demanded, her eyes ablaze with her anger. 

“I overheard you last night, discussing children,” he said with a sigh.

“…so you decided to fuck with us and make this mess, oh fucking hell, I’m-,” she covered her face shaking her head, trying to find the words that didn’t include telling the future King of the Devildom off. 

“I didn’t think this would happen; the plan was to have Lucifer remain an adult.”

“Plan?!” she growled; her face covered. 

“Let me have it, Princess, you’ll feel better, and I may feel better as well,” Diavolo said with a half-smile, his arms crossed, shifting back into his shrouded form. 

Rosa glared at him and growled as she bit out, “You, are forever, fucking with my life, and I am really fucking tired of it! That conversation clearly wasn’t meant for you, and you insisted on acting on something neither of us wanted! How long will this last?! I want my fucking Lords’ back!” she demanded as quietly as she could. Luckily the students had gone off for the day or were in the rooms. Nobody was presently in the halls, at least that’s what she thought until she saw Barbatos. 

“You helped him, of course,” she sassed.

“Of course, the effects should wear off in about three days,” Barbatos stated matter-of-factly as he approached with a tray of food. 

“Three days?!” she shrieked; all semblance of control was gone. 

“You can do it, Rosa, you have handled far more dire circumstances,” explained Barbatos. 

“…I have, seven Lords in that room, with full use of their demonic powers, but with the maturity of young children, so they’ll use those powers on a whim, or to throw a tantrum, and I’m human, yes, I can see how this will be far better than the previous issues I’ve had,” she sassed before shaking her head, “You’re also forgetting something very important…Asmo and Mammon have _active_ pacts, what happens if they’re summoned _now_?” she growled at Barbatos who seemed to pause.

Rosa looked to Diavolo, “You didn’t think about that did you?”

“No,” he admitted with a wince.

“Oh, my fucking _God_ , if they’re summoned, they could be fucking _kept_ by whoever summons them! I think I will kill someone if either of them gets summoned and put through any hardship!” she shouted before opening the door to Lucifer’s bedroom and motioning for Barbatos to go inside with the boys’ meal. 

As Barbatos nodded to her in thanks, Rosa closed the door behind him and glared at Diavolo. “If this is your way of letting me know I’m better off on Earth, you’re doing a fabulous job!” she hissed. Her anger was finally out, and Diavolo was basking in it. 

Rosa narrowed her eyes at him, Diavolo was looking at her with an expression full of excitement. She blinked, what was his deal? Was he making her angry on purpose? “Why do you look so pleased with making me angry?” she demanded, her hands on her hips, then remembering she was still wearing her pajamas. There she was, standing in a pair of thin and small shorts, and a tank top, with no bra. She wanted to die. 

Diavolo smiled, “I am pleased because you are finally being yourself with me, and I find that attractive,” he admitted confidently. He’d noticed her state of dress, but it wasn’t her flesh that seduced him, it was that quick mind, the rapier wit he desired. He found her attractive yes, but he wanted more. He knew she would never relent on lust alone; he knew she found him attractive, but it clearly required more than simply lust to get her to submit. 

Rosa shook her head, “This is insanity! If you wanted to see me angry, trust me, I have a few things to fucking say, all you had to do was ask!” she groused. 

“Good, I will be asking,” he said with a smile, making Rosa frown.

Rosa then asked, “Why are you so keen on letting me vent my anger? What is this about?” she asked point blank, not being the kind to play any kind of game with him. He liked that about her too, Diavolo mused. 

“I like the passion in your face when you are angry,” he admitted making Rosa blush, her eyes wide. He couldn’t still be attracted to her, could he, Rosa thought.

They’d been through this with his cycle, but, this, this was a different side to him and she wasn’t too sure she liked this _either_. Whatever his motivations, she needed to get some things clear. 

“Look, fine, you were trying to help, whatever, but we need to get them out of this House. They’re bound to get involved with the students,” she explained, adding, “So, since this was your idea, we need to take them to the Palace. I can’t keep them contained to one room, Mammon, once he wakes up, is going to be hell on wheels and wings, so I need more room,” she demanded. 

“Done,” Diavolo said without hesitation. 

Rosa frowned, “I, okay, well, let me go watch them for now, and get them ready to go, I need to go see if Lucifer is out of that bathroom,” she explained, walking toward the door but didn’t make as Diavolo took one of her arms gently. 

“…on a condition,” Diavolo added with a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“…are you fucking kidding me? You started this mess and you are setting conditions?” Rosa knew she’d heard him right, but the very idea was insane. She was also back to being furious.

“You have a grasp of the obvious,” he said charmingly. The play of emotions across her face was amusing him. He’d get what he wanted, at least he gambled he would. Her reasons for wanting the Lords at his palace were sound. He would take what he could. 

“Ugh, what is your condition?” she asked with frown. Her hands at her hips her eyes deadly. If looks could kill; he’d be long dead. 

“I want a kiss,” he said softly, looking at her lips as he spoke. He wanted it to be her choice, but he wanted that kiss. 

“What?” she asked, confused. Why would he want that? She shook her head, “Wh-why, I mean I-,” she stopped, not knowing what to say.

“I want one with that passion you hide from me,” he stated as he crossed his arms. He didn’t want a chaste peck, he wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed with the abandon she seems to show few. 

“So, I kiss you and I get use of your Palace for the seven demonic children you enchanted, because you overheard a conversation?” she demanded. She couldn’t believe his audacity. Rosa started to calculate what she could do to keep the boys at the House without moving them. She supposed she could, but it would be difficult with so little space. There were far too many students present and if one of the boys decided to throw a fit, it could easily hurt someone. She had to relent, and that was pissing her off even more. 

“As always, princess, you have a grasp of the obvious,” he said with an easy smile. He had her, he knew he did. This was their ploy after all. To give humans what they desired for a price. Of course, he would have set a steep price for anyone else, but he knew since the cycle; he would need to go slow. A kiss was bold enough to make her notice but small enough that she would not suffer unduly from having provided it. 

“I’ll get run of the palace for however long it takes them to get through this mess, _you_ caused, all of their work is to be handled for them, so that Lucifer doesn’t come back to a pile of paperwork he would never allow if he were an adult,” she bartered with her chin raised. 

“Done,” he said, the pleasure of knowing she would do it was worth almost any conditions of her own. Though, it gave him joy to know her conditions were more for the Lords’ benefit than her own. That desire he ignored flared up again; to be desired and loved like that, what would it feel like it? He asked, “Are we in agreement then, Rosa?”

Rosa sighed, swallowing her misgiving she said, “Yes, we are in agreement.”

Diavolo let out a purr of a growl, as he moved toward her, his wings springing forth along with his horns. He backed Rosa into the wall, closing the distance between them. Her height was convenient, he wouldn’t have to bend so much to kiss her. 

Rosa couldn’t believe the heat emitting from him. She backed up into the wall as he came closer. He smelled of cinnamon and caramel, she couldn’t believe it. What the hell? Even Lucifer smelled of clean, inviting sandalwood and soap; this scent was sin itself. 

Rosa looked into his golden eyes and wondered if she’d made a mistake. He leaned in, a desire so profound lit up his eyes, and Rosa concluded that she had in fact made a mistake, right before his lips touched hers. 

Diavolo trilled as their lips touched, her small intake of breath, her hands on the wall behind her, unsure of what to do. He smiled inwardly; he would show her what to do with them in a few minutes. He began to move his lips against hers, toying with them slowly, licking at her bottom lip, coaxing her to open to him. 

Rosa couldn’t relax, at least, not until he licked her lower lip. Her mind blanked then she took in a small breath, her lips parting with that opening Diavolo pulled her into the kiss, his hands going to either side of her face. Rosa was feeling drunk from it, she wasn’t sure why, since she’d been fine minutes before. She’d promised to give him passion, that’s what he wanted, he wouldn’t stop until she did it. Rosa resigned herself, it was time for her throw herself into it, so that she could go and take care of what needed to be handled. 

Diavolo felt her hands travel up his abdomen, tentatively at first, and then tracing his stomach with her fingertips, driving him crazy with lust. Her touch was slight, and delicate, making him hunger for more. Her hands then went up and took him by the necklace he wore, pulling him in closer still.

Rosa felt herself enveloped in heat. His wings were now touching the wall on either side of her, covering her from prying eyes as they kissed. She started to return his kiss more fervently, letting him have all the anger she was feeling. He met the kiss without hesitation, his hands traveling from her face to her hips, down to her thighs, pulling them up so she could wrap them around his waist. 

Rosa figured it was normal to get heated over a kiss of this intensity, though she knew her enjoyment of it wasn’t the point. It felt good though, she couldn’t deny that. She figured she’d done enough to meet her end of the bargain. 

Before she could ask, Diavolo growled, “All of it, Rosa,” as he ran his fangs across her lower lip. Diavolo was engulfed with lust. Feeling her body embracing him to her was a meal within of itself. 

Rosa bit his lower lip hard enough to break the skin, “Better?’ she hissed. Her arms were pinned to the wall behind her faster than she could think. Her legs still wrapped around his waist as he ground his hips between her thighs. She lost her ability to breathe. He was erect, and it was clear that if she bit him again, this wouldn’t be stopping at a kiss. 

She pulled back away from his mouth, both now panting from their embrace. 

“Satisfied?” she demanded breathlessly. 

“No, now I want more,” he whispered hotly, his lips a hairsbreadth away from her own. 

“No,” she replied, shaking out of whatever it was she’d been feeling. She needed to go talk to the children, specifically Lucifer. Diavolo released her slowly, letting her settle on her feet before releasing her entirely. 

Rosa looked into his eyes, studying his face, whatever she noticed, if she gleamed anything, she kept to herself as she walked over to Lucifer’s bedroom door, and stepped in, closing the door behind her. 

Rosa took in a deep breath as she noticed Asmodeus was now fast asleep as well. She looked over to Barbatos who gave her a knowing smile but said nothing. Lucifer was still in the bathroom as far as she could tell. She sighed out, walking over to the bathroom door, she knocked. “Lucifer?”

“Go away,” he said in an angry tone. 

“Lucifer I really need to talk to you, and you need to have some breakfast,” she tried to reason. 

“No, I’m not hungry, and you…you, you’re _married_ ,” he hissed the last word, making her frown. 

Rosa didn’t understand why he was so upset, and then she wondered if that possessiveness over her was still present, but, unlike his adult self, he didn’t understand it, he simply figured she would always be in his life, and a husband, or mate, would be in the way of that. Naturally, his baser self was furious with her. 

“Lucifer, I need to tell you about him, so you understand,” she said softly. 

“No,” he growled, and his growl as a five-year-old boy was adorable. She sighed, “I have a way of opening this door, you will listen to me, this isn’t up for debate,” she said firmly. 

Lucifer opened the door; he was still very much in his demon form. His wings looking frazzled, and his hair was mussed. He looked like he’d been crying too, and that broke her heart. She took his hand, as she walked into the bathroom herself, closing the door. She did what she would never otherwise do, or could do, picked him up and sat him down on the bathroom counter. 

He’d struggled some, but when he realized what she was doing, he stopped, though he was still wearing a frown. “Why’d you do that?!” he cried out. 

“I needed you to pay attention, and to be a little higher up,” she said boldly before she continued, “You don’t remember now, but you will. You know who I married, you like him,” she began making his scowl grow darker.

“I doubt it!” he called out. 

“Oh, but you do, I love him very much,” she explained but before he could say anything she said, “You need to trust that I know what I’m doing. You may think you don’t like him, but you will-

“The Prince likes you, and I don’t like it! Is he who married you?” Lucifer agonized, clearly too upset to remember her answer to the question. 

“No, darling, the Prince isn’t my mate. He could…there is no comparison between the Prince and my loved one,” she said kindly, sitting at the end of the tub as she spoke to Lucifer. 

“If you love him so much, why isn’t he here? Maybe he doesn’t love you!” he accused angrily. 

Rosa smiled, “Oh, I know very much that he loves me. Now, I know you’re angry with me, but we need to get you fed, and we need to go to the Palace, because the House is about to be full of people and it’ll be better for you all to be there,” she explained patiently.

“I don’t want to go,” he pouted. 

“Please, Lu, I promise you’ll have more fun than staying in your room the whole day,” she tried to soothe. 

“My room is boring!” he cried out.

“Well, darling, we can fix that later, but please, let’s just go get some breakfast and go from there, okay?” she pleaded. She wasn’t sure what to do with a demonic child, especially while reminding herself that he’s a 5000-year-old Lord of Hell. 

Lucifer’s stomach grumbled, making Rosa give him a sympathetic smile. “Come with me?” she asked.

He gave her a scowl before he jumped off the counter, fluttering his wings. Though they looked a mess.

“Can, I, err, fix your wings while you eat?” she asked quietly.

He looked in the mirror and was startled, “Oh…okay, this once!” he declared before opening the door and walking out. There were an array of treats on the coffee table, Satan was eating now, and Belphegor had also woken up to start eating. Lucifer went and sat by Satan, who growled at him. 

“Shut up!” hissed Lucifer. 

“Make me!” Satan shot back angrily.

“I’ll kick your face!” shouted Lucifer. 

“You will do no such thing, now eat, young masters,” said Barbatos firmly. 

Rosa looked at the butler like he was heaven sent, the irony of that obvious to her as she took a seat on the couch, watching as now Mammon came awake, all the shouting having served to wake him up. Leviathan who was sleeping beside her, also startled awake. 

“What’s going on?” he asked with a groggy voice.

“Breakfast, hon, go get some food, we’re going out afterward,” Rosa explained as she looked to Asmodeus who was now waking up, rubbing his eyes. 

It was like a chain reaction, they’d all woken up, with Beel being the last, thankfully. The others ate to their fill before Beelzebub got out of bed and cleared out the remainder of the food. Rosa looked to Diavolo who walked in, his demonic form subdued though when he looked at her, his eyes glowed with a need she hadn’t seen in them before. She turned back to the children, to see Lucifer give her a brief look before staring at Diavolo. 

_If I’m not fucking careful, he’s going to snap, I really need to get them out of this space as soon as possible,_ Rosa thought as she came to her feet. “Okay, so we’re going to the palace now, so that you all have room to do what you want.”

Every single one of them groaned, for the exception of Beel who gave her a big smile as he asked, “More food please?”

She grinned at him and nodded, “Once we get to the Palace, okay?”

“Okay!” he said happily as he walked over to give her a hug. Rosa picked him up and set him on her lap to give him a little cuddle. 

“You’re so sweet, Beel!” she gushed, making Leviathan glare at her.

“I’m sweet too!” he groused. 

“Okay, so give me a hug then!” she teased, Leviathan threw himself on them, making Beel laugh and Rosa chortle as she hugged him. 

“You do give a great hug, Leviathan, I agree,” she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

The other five gawked at Leviathan before they all decided to dogpile on her.

“I want a kiss!” shouted Asmodeus elbowing Leviathan in the face. 

Belphegor pushed Asmodeus out of the way, “No, me!”

Mammon shoved Belphegor and Leviathan aside, “No, I want one, all mine!” he growled. 

Satan shoved at Lucifer who shoved him out of the way harder, they both forgetting about Rosa altogether as they started to fight. 

Rosa was buried under seven demonic children, “Guys, guys stop!” she was on the verge of laughter, and screaming, or a mix of both. Instead what happened was, she started to cry, not knowing where the tears were coming from. 

They all seemed to pause at the same time. Lucifer started shoving and pushing his brothers off her, as he seemed to frankly want to know what was wrong. Mammon began to help too, until they found Rosa laying on the couch looking broken hearted. 

Lucifer hedged, “I…I’m sorry I fought, don’t cry,” he said in a small voice. He was kneeling at the edge of the couch looking at her face. 

“I’m sorry I cried, I’m having a rough day too,” she said gently. She wasn’t in the habit of unloading emotional burdens on kids; she wasn’t about to start now. 

“I’m sorry,” the others also replied, their heads bowed in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay guys, let’s just be a little nicer to each other right now, okay? Nobody wants to go, but, right now, it’s the best thing, once everything clears up, we can come back, and you don’t have to deal with me telling you what to do, okay?” she said gently, the tears still coming, though her voice was steady. 

“Okay,” they relented, making Rosa sigh, “I really love you guys, okay? I just want you to be safe,” she admitted sitting up looking at Lucifer before he climbed onto the couch and gave her a hug. She embraced him as well, giving him a kiss on the brow, “It’s alright, cutie,” she soothed, he looked to be on the verge of tears himself. 

Diavolo then intervened, “Come along boys, it is time to go,” he motioned for them to follow Barbatos out the door, as they exited, Lucifer remained with Rosa, waiting for everyone to leave the room.

Lucifer who was still embracing her said, “He likes you too,” Rosa blinked, “What, honey, who?” she asked as Lucifer pulled away, sitting across her lap, making her smile by his small cuteness. 

“The Prince, he likes you; won’t you _husband_ have something to say about that?” he pouted looking at her with annoyance. 

Rosa smiled, “Oh, he has plenty to say, honey. My Demon does not have a problem telling anyone what he thinks of them or a situation,” she admitted, pinching his adorable left cheek. 

“Hey!” he batted her hands away, but he had a small smile on his face he was fighting. 

“Oh, you like that do you!” she laughed as she began to tickle him. 

Lucifer dissolved into a fit of giggles, his wings twitching with every peel of laughter he let out. 

“Stop, stop!” he cried gleefully before Rosa stopped tickling him. His cheeks were rosy with happiness as he sat up. His wings though, those were a huge mess. 

“Oh fu-you know what, let’s fix these up before we go, Lu, it won’t do to have them…like this,” she motioned toward his four wings. 

He sighed, “Is it that bad?”

“Yeah, honey, it is, come on, let me help,” she said gently as she started to gently straighten and preen his wings. 

Lucifer sat patiently as she did so, closing his eyes because it felt comfortable. He normally hatted his wings touched. She seemed to know what she was doing. It took her the better of half an hour to finish, but she smiled at her work. As soon as she was finished, his wings folded and disappeared along with his horns. 

“You feel better?” she asked with a smile.

Lucifer nodded as he turned to her, “I do, thank you.”

“Okay, let me go into the closet and get some clothes, before we head out to the palace, I’m sure your brothers are probably setting it on fire now,” she joked.

Lucifer’s eye brightened, “We can do that?” his voice held far too much excitement in it for Rosa’s tastes. She walked over to the closet and found a simple pair of black pants, a white fitted t-shirt and the pair of boots she’d worn the night before. She took up her asymmetrical black coat and walked over to him. 

“No, come on, don’t get any ideas,” she warned as she took his hand.

“I have good ideas though!” he promised as he practically skipped beside her. Rosa wished she could take a video, or a picture of how happy he looked. She promised herself to remember, she was sure more dark days would one day come, but she needed to keep this in her heart, for them both. 

They arrived at the Palace to chaos. 

Mammon was up in the main foyer’s chandelier, Beelzebub was chewing on a banister, Leviathan was crying in the middle of the marble floor, Satan was trying to push Asmodeus down the stairs with Belphegor promising to catch him once he reached the bottom of the stairs, which is where he was. 

Diavolo had a smile on his face as he watched the chaos ensue. The only being looking half as stressed out as Rosa was Barbatos, _A demon of sense, holy fuck, I’m the fucking maid today,_ Rosa walked further into the foyer and shook her head, fine, they wanted to be little assholes, well, she could be one too

“Get down here, _now!”_ Rosa said in a voice so commanding and loud, all seven of them twitched and stopped what they were doing. “Five seconds to get your little backsides on this marble floor or you can forget about getting _any_ of the treats anyone promised you for the next month!” she snapped. 

Lucifer blinked but walked over to sit stand by her, his arms crossed petulantly. Mammon glided down from the Chandelier and sat down by her feet, looking shocked. The four on the staircase came running down and sat by Mammon, while Leviathan sniffled and walked over to sit next to Lucifer, who sat last looking at his brothers with narrowed eyes. 

“Okay, thank you, this isn’t your home, you’re not going to treat it with respect, now, the Prince has kindly let us use his garden, we can go out there to play a game, or we can do a quiet activity indoors, which do you want?” she asked looking at them all. It was worse than talking to her sisters; she was bound to these boys and couldn’t say or do what she would otherwise do for her own siblings. 

“Outside!” they all said, Rosa looked to Leviathan, wondering who this child was, and what they did with the real Leviathan. 

Barbatos smiled as he bowed lightly to them, “Very well, young masters, let us go to the enclosed garden. His Highness needs to speak with Lady Rosa,” Barbatos declared. Lucifer refused to budge. 

“You can go as well, Lucifer,” said Diavolo in a friendly tone.

“No, I’m not going,” he said, his arms were crossed as he glared at Diavolo. 

Rosa blinked, “Lu-,”

“No,” Lucifer replied before she could finish. 

Diavolo smirked, “I can make you go outside,” he had a rival for her, but now, his rival was a child, and he wasn’t about to let him win.

Rosa blinked, “No, look, maybe we can just get on with whatever you want to say?”

Diavolo sighed, looking away from the petulant child of pride to look back to Rosa. “The process will take three days, and each day they will…age until they’re back to normal.” He explained it as vaguely as possible, though he could tell Lucifer was still staring at him. It seemed young age had not addled his wits. 

Lucifer refused to leave her alone with him. Something didn’t sit right, yes, he was little, but he could tell he wasn’t nice. Lucifer looked to Rosa who looked to take a deep breath regarding the news. He would ask her what it meant soon.

“Alright, well, I’ll go take Lucifer outside now, excuse me,” she said to the Prince before Lucifer took Rosa’s hand as she led him down a long hallway. 

“What would you like to play when we go outside?” she asked with a grin. 

Lucifer smiled; he couldn’t help it. She was so happy; he liked his friend happy. “I don’t know, what do you want to play?”

Rosa’s face lit up as she said, “Let’s play hide and seek!” she laughed as she ran toward the gardens, Lucifer running along side her giggling away with her. 

Rosa ran down to the Palace’s flowerbeds. They’d been playing for nearly three hours, but the boys were happy and frankly, running around in beautiful gardens was not a negative. They were now on their last game before they would go to have a late lunch. Even Beel had refused to go eat until a winner was decided. 

When she’d first met the others in the garden, they’d all been happy to play hide and go seek. Now they flipped a Grimm to find out who would go seek last, in the end, it was Leviathan who would seek them out to end their game. He’d pouted but said he would find them all in no time. So, they were all hiding now, Rosa was sure she wouldn’t be found where she was hiding, she waited amongst the flowers, sure she wouldn’t be found first, or second. She heard Leviathan crow with triumph after finding Mammon. 

“No fair!” Mammon wailed stomping his feet. 

“Too bad, you have to wait for me to find the others!” Leviathan said in a sing song voice as he ran off to find the others. 

One by one, they were found, until only Rosa and Lucifer were left. She somehow knew she’d be found before Lucifer, she smiled at the thought. She then felt a pair of small hands on her arm. She turned around to see Lucifer beside her. 

“I found you,” he whispered softly. His red eyes glowed bright red, as he regarded her patiently.

“You should be worried about hiding, not here with me!” she teased in a whisper. 

He covered her mouth with a red gloved hand, his wings were out again. Smart, she figured. They she heard rustling; she knew Leviathan was coming. Rosa tried to shoo Lucifer away. 

He shook his head but gave her an evil little smirk as he seemed to control the earth beneath them. Since they were on soft soil, he made the earth explode toward Leviathan, covering him in mud. “No fair!” Leviathan hissed out as his tail swished, knocking mud toward Lucifer and herself. The other boys heard the commotion, and soon enough, they were all flinging mud at one another. 

Mammon was cackling as he hit Asmo with a blob of mud, making Asmo cry. He didn’t want to get dirty. She laughed, the chaos was so familiar, she was basking in it. Lucifer smirked and flung mud at her about the same time she threw some at him. They hit each other and continued to laugh. 

A half hour later, they were sitting at the steps of the palace, completely caked in mud. “That was fun,” she said aloud, to which they all laughed and agreed. She sighed, they needed to get cleaned up enough to go and clean off properly in a bath. 

Diavolo walked out and laughed at the scene before him, “I see you all enjoyed yourselves.”

Rosa nodded, “It’s hard work, but it’s honest,” she said with a smile. Lucifer was sitting to her right, while Mammon was sitting to her left, they were both looking at Diavolo suspiciously and Rosa didn’t understand why. 

“If you’d all like to clean up, there is a pool on the other side of the garden,” Diavolo suggested though he added, “You can go into the Palace if you’d like, Rosa, you are not too muddy, I can show you to your room, Barbatos will show the boys to the pool. 

Something within all seven of the child Lords flipped. In unison, they all seemed to growl at Diavolo, startling Rosa. She looked to them, they were truly on the verge of attacking, she remembered this well enough. Rosa came to her feet and faced them, “It’s okay, let’s go to the pool together, I bet Leviathan is a _fantastic_ swimmer!” she gushed, That seemed to trigger all the boys to look back to her. 

“I am!” said Leviathan proudly taking one of her hands and pulling her in the direction Diavolo had given them. As the other boys moved to leave, they cast Diavolo another dubious look. Mammon and Lucifer were the last to leave but Lucifer did not go without saying his peace.

“Leave her alone,” Lucifer said, his voice cross as he spoke to the prince. 

“That is her decision, boy, not yours,” Diavolo stated confidently.

“What about her husband?” Lucifer demanded. His wings flicking angrily. 

“What about him, and he has not married her, there is no commitment that is binding, so, that is his misfortune, not mine. You best go get cleaned up, Lucifer,” he said with a smile as the Prince walked up the steps and back into the castle. 

Mammon looked to Lucifer, “She isn’t married?”

“…she thinks she is,” Lucifer said softly. Why would she lie to him? He needed to ask her this himself. 

At the pool, the boys had stripped down to their underwear and jumped right in, she opted not to do that, as her underwear would be nearly transparent if they were to get damp. She went to one of the pool showers, and began to rinse out her hair, getting the mud out of it slowly. She looked over at the boys, who were jumping off a diving board and splashing around. Leviathan _was_ an excellent swimmer. He looked like a little torpedo, moving through the water. 

“Brrrrrrbrrrrrrrr,” she heard him shout as he made his own noises whenever he broke water. It was adorable. She looked over at Lucifer, who also had a blinding smile on his face as he canon balled into the pool. They’d never been children, yet, they did it naturally. Then again, she didn’t know what curse or enchantment had been used to turn them into children. She finished rinsing her hair, just in time to see Mammon yelp as Leviathan him straight on, after what looked like a great amount of teasing on Mammon’s part. 

Rosa shook her head as she turned off the water and walked toward the pool. “Hey, be nice, I’ve said this already!” she shouted out. 

Mammon growled, “He did it first!”

“Okay, baby, just be nice, it’s time for dinner anyway, you’re all bundles of energy, you’ve been out here for two hours and you’re still not hungry?” she asked. 

Beel groaned, “I’m hungry!”

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s get you dried up so we can go get food. Barbatos came in about half an hour ago with some clothing for you,” she explained as she walked over to the clothes. Hell, it was even labeled. Clearly, Barbatos was of the same mind as Aria, her organized friend. 

She hadn’t spoken to the girls since she left the House with the boys, so she figured she would call them now and see how everything was going. 

She set her phone down on a lawn chair just as she felt a few pairs of little hands, pull her and quickly toss her into the water. Rosa didn’t have time to scream before she was sinking into the pool. _Those little fucking brats, oh my fucking God, I am going to-,_ she came up for air to see them all laughing, including Lucifer. “Brats!” she sputtered before resigning that her shoes were now ruined, as was the rest of her clothing. She had nothing to go into the palace with. What would she do? 

Diavolo walked over to the pool area, to see Rosa step out of the water. Her white blouse clung to her breasts, showing far more than he’d thought he’d see of her so soon. He openly stared as she emerged from the water, looking annoyed from the look of things. He figured the boys must have pushed her in as a game. 

“They got the better of you, did they?” Diavolo asked, amused to see her eyes roll as she nodded to him, the boys back to glaring at him. This was amusing, but he would get her alone again tonight whether they approved or not. Their pacts may stand, but no promises were made for anything more. It was obvious they did not want to commit to her, and he thought that was just fine for his desires. 

“Yeah, they did,” Rosa said with a chuckle as she looked to them, “But they need to go change now so that they can go have some dinner,” she suggested to the boys who all leapt to go into the change rooms to put on their clean clothes. 

Lucifer hesitated until Rosa motioned for him to go get dressed. He walked quickly to the changeroom, giving Diavolo another dirty look before he disappeared behind the door. 

Diavolo turned to Rosa and said, “You need a change as well, unfortunately we have not clothing for you, but perhaps you can wear a robe until your clothing is laundered and returned to you?” His suggestion was practically, except it would leave Rosa naked for an indiscernible amount of time. What other option did she have; wait, her friends, even if she did have to wear a robe, with them bringing her clothes, she wouldn’t be-wait, no, she figured, they didn’t have a key to her room or Lucifer’s, there was no way they could gather her clothing. Anyone who had the spare key, meaning, Lucifer, was here as well. The boys didn’t even have their DDDs. 

Rosa sighed, “I think that’s my only option, would you mind loaning me a robe, please?” she asked politely. She knew he was running a con, she just didn’t know what it was. 

Lucifer was dressed in a turtleneck black sweater and a pair of black trousers and matching dress shoes. He felt better, he walked out of the dressing room to see Diavolo once again, standing far too close to Rosa. The heat emitting from him dried his hair in an instant. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want Diavolo so close to her. 

Rosa had gotten into the bathrobe shortly after Diavolo had procured one for her. She’d stepped out, luckily, she was covered very well, but even so, she was nude beneath the robe, so she made sure not to move in any grand way. Diavolo walked over to her a smile on his face, a smile she did not trust. “Better?” he asked as he handed her locked DDD to her. 

She nodded, he was now about a foot away in distance from her, she didn’t back away but wondered why he was so close. “I had a room made up for them and one for you,” he informed her, his voice polite. 

Rosa nodded thanking him, “Thank you, come on boys, if you’re almost done, we need to get going so that you can eat your dinner. They came toward her, she noticed Lucifer as openly glaring at Diavolo. They started toward the dining room, the boys walking up to fall in line around her. They were forcibly making Diavolo keep his distance. Rosa inwardly grinned at their protective instinct. They didn’t know why they were protecting her, but they knew it was the right thing to do. 

Dinner was an uneventful affair, the boys minded their manners, though it may be because after playing out in the mud, and then in the pool, they were getting tired. Diavolo asked her a few safe questions, but for the most part, spoke with the boys, they all answered in three words or less; it amused her. After an hour of eating dinner, once they were finished, Rosa motioned for the kids to come with her, “Let’s go look into your room, maybe I can read you all a story?” she asked, Satan’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh, yes, yes! I want a story!” he said excitedly. 

The other shrugged, she shook her head, “Alright killjoys, let’s go,” she teased as she looked to Barbatos who motioned for her to follow him. 

They headed up two flights of stairs, Rosa was beat. After the first flight, Belphie had whimpered. She’d picked him up and carried him for the second. He was asleep on her by the time they reached the bedroom door for the boys. She walked into the room to see a massive bed, with a couple of other beds, cots to be exact, available for them. 

They all ran to one, Rosa looked to Barbatos and requested one of the books she’d labeled and had designated a Palace Library book just the night before. She then turned to find Satan and Lucifer on the bigger bed with her, she smiled at them both as she told the boys to go wash their hands and faces before bed. They all took turns to do so, before returning back to designated sleeping arrangement. She’d set Belphegor down on the cot closest to the bed, covering him up. 

Satan leapt off the bed when he heard Barbatos knock. He took up the book and smiled. He knew this book; it was one of his favorites. “I like this book!”

“I know, hon, come on, settle in and I’ll read it, okay?” she asked Satan who nodded vigorously as he jumped back and settled under the covers, having removed his shoes. Lucifer was sitting up against the headboard, watching her as she began to read her book. 

She looked up halfway through the third chapter, to see that Satan was already fast asleep to one side of her, as were the other boys, except for Lucifer who was still siting up. 

“Not tired?’ she asked gently.

“Are you married?” he asked point blank. His expression letting her know this had been a question in his mind for a long time. 

“I’m in a long-term relationship,” she explained.

“…but he hasn’t thought to marry you?” he asked, his eyes narrowed. 

“Look, our reasons are known to us and that’s all that matters, Lucifer,” she explained. 

“Or, he doesn’t want to keep you,” he huffed with a shake of his head. 

Rosa frowned, “No, you don’t really understand, he’s not the type to flip flop over something like this.”

“What proof of that do you have?” he demanded. Somehow, it seemed he was less childlike as the day wore on, but all the playfulness disproved that as well. 

“His word, Lucifer, and he wouldn’t give it to me if he didn’t mean it,” she explained gently. 

“You are so certain of his love?” he asked incredulously. 

“I would stake my life on it, Lucifer,” she said gently before adding, “Now, you need to go to sleep, hon, I need to go to my room, it’s connected through that door right there, okay?”

He nodded, “If he loves you so much he should marry you!”

Rosa chuckled, “You can tell him that yourself then when you meet him!” she teased. 

“That reminds me, where is he? Why would he leave you alone with… _him?”_ he asked in a growl.

“The Prince knows who I love, Lucifer,” she said gently as she kissed his brow. “Now go to sleep, like I said, I’ll just be in that other room, okay? “with that, she climbed out of bed and made her way quietly to the far side door. She sighed, as she opened it, stepped in and closed the door behind her. 

Lucifer was left alone with his thoughts. He closed his eyes. Whenever she met her mate, he would tell him the truth about the Prince, and remind him to marry his friend. She was nice and needed to be protected. 

Yes, when he met him, that was exactly what he would do. 


	2. Chapter 2  - Parental Guidance Suggested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that was easy? Tweens on the other hand, not so much, unless....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such a positive reaction to this story! It's been crazy, but I have the next chapter up for you! Enjoy everyone!

**_Deviltots – Chapter 2_ **

****

Rosa made her way to her bed after closing the door to the boys’ room. She let out a weary sigh and pulled the robe tightly around her, upset about her lack of clothing, until she noticed her clothes were neatly folded on a chaise at the foot of her bed. Rosa grinned, despite being so fatigued. She figured a shower and then a change of clothes before bed were due. 

She leapt at the clothing and then hurried into the bathroom, ready to wash away the day. She was in the shower for an hour, mostly standing as the hot water washed over her after she washed. Rosa felt dirty for what she did, she would tell Lu about it afterward. She missed him; she missed his counsel. Would he remember what happened during the next two days, what happened today? 

She shut off the shower and headed out to dry off. Within a few minutes she was done and out in the bedroom, a big yawn making her realize how tired she truly was. She’d left the door between the two rooms unlocked, hoping they’d know to come to her if they needed anything. Before deciding to go to bed, she went and checked her door; it was locked. Rosa sighed as she padded over to the bed, throwing herself upon it. 

Rosa dove under the covers, settling into the soft plush mattress. She hoped sleep would claim her quickly, how she wished she could talk to him, she yearned. Her eyes closed as the relief of sleep took her. 

_“Is…she is a, ‘she’, isn’t she?”_ a boy whispered quietly. 

_“Obviously, dumbass,”_ said another, annoyed boyish voice. 

_“She’s so beautiful,”_ gushed another boy. 

_“Asmo, do not dare touch her, she is sleeping!”_ a boy growled in a harsh whisper.

_“I’m hungry, can we wake her up, maybe she has food?”_ asked another boy at the same volume. 

_“Shh, I hate it when you guys wake me, we should be quiet!”_ whispered the quietest boy.   
_“I don’t know why you are all so crazy about a girl, anyway, can we just go play?”_ lamented another boy in annoyance. 

Rosa slowly became conscious of a slew of hushed voices talking around her. _On her bed._ She opened her eyes quietly, sitting up against the headboard as she noticed tweens. Yes, _tweens_ on her bed, seven of them, staring at her in varies degrees of annoyance and wonder. They’d aged. The contrast from their almost baby-like faces to their visages now was astounding. 

“Hi,” said Asmo with a smile as he waved his hand. He was kneeling where her feet had been. They were still dressed, she thanked goodness. 

She waved at Asmo and smiled gently, “Hi, did you all sleep well?” she asked softly, looking at their faces. 

Mammon was blushing as he nodded, though Satan who was sitting beside him was giving him an annoyed look as he gave her a curt nod. Asmodeus nodded vigorously while Lucifer gave her a regal nod, though his eyes were studying her more intently than the others. Leviathan was kneeling on the floor, his head resting on the mattress, a look of utter boredom on his face. Rosa grinned, _there he is,_ she thought. The outgoing kid of yesterday was a change, but this boy seemed to be more like his adult self. 

She looked to Beel and Belphie who gave her a nod as well, she sighed out, “Okay, so food?” she asked Beel who nodded vigorously. 

“Well, Barbatos is probably up, I’m not sure if he sleeps, actually,” she mused aloud. 

“He sleeps,” Lucifer said bluntly, though he looked confused as to how he knew that. Lucifer wasn’t sure, when he’d woken up, his body was different, though, he was glad he was at least much taller. He’d caught Asmodeus going into her room, and so had followed him to stop him. She looked different to him, her hair was glossy, her eyes were beautiful to him. She was so kind, he knew this, though he didn’t know why he knew it. 

He looked to his brothers, and it looked like they were somewhat mystified by her as well. He looked back to Rosa who was smiling at him with happiness in her face, he blushed. Why was she looking at him like she was happy to see him? That was weird. 

“Can we stop talking to the old lady and get moving?” moaned Leviathan with a dramatic cry. 

Rosa outright laughed, _oh here we go, tween attitude, bitch, alright, we starting off like this? Well, let’s go, homeboy,_ she thought as she smirked, “Oh, does baby need a kiss?” she asked, reducing her voice to a gentle coo, as if she were talking to an infant. 

Leviathan straightened and blushed furiously, “W-wh-what, no! Why would you say that?!” he gasped, backing away from the bed. 

Rosa smirked at him and said, “Call me an old lady again, bro, and we’re going to have problems,” her voice was sass itself. She was used to dealing with tweens and teenagers. This, this she could handle. 

The other boys laughed at Leviathan, Mammon laughing the hardest. 

Leviathan growled, crossing his arms, “You guys suck!”

Mammon laughed, “You’re just upset because she made you look like an idiot!”

Satan snapped at Mammon, “While nobody needs to offer you any assistance, dumbass.”

“Hey, shut up, Satan!” Mammon growled. 

Rosa shook her head, “Oh no, we are _not_ starting off the morning with a fist fight. Go get your shoes, we’re going to get some breakfast. I’m going to get ready too, now shoo, go!” she commanded before she slipped out of bed. 

They reluctantly went off to do as she asked, though she noticed Lucifer did not leave. “Hon, I need to get dressed, you can’t stay in here while I do that,” she said politely.

“I will leave, I just want to know…when will I meet your husband?” he asked point blank. Rosa was beginning to wonder when she found that straightforwardness of his a positive; it was annoying as hell right now. 

“You will meet him tomorrow is my guess, now please, go,” she said more firmly. He pouted for a moment before he walked back into the other room, although this time, she noticed he flipped the lock on the door, gave her a small smile and closed the door behind him. 

Rosa sighed, “Holy shit, this is going to be difficult, I think I much prefer the damn preschoolers,” she sighed as she began to get ready. Fifteen minutes was all they gave her before they began knocking on her door. 

“What the fuck is it with lil’ boys, man,” she groaned as she finished putting her hair up in a high ponytail and taking up her coat. She walked over to the door between the rooms, unlocked it and pulled it open as they all came tumbling into her room, all of course, for the exception of Satan and Lucifer who were now looking down at the group with disgust. 

Rosa looked to the five on the floor shaking her head, “Really, this is how we are starting today?” she asked with a frown.

“We’re sorry,” sighed Leviathan who’d not planned on listening at her door, but Asmodeus had all but tried to climb him to get to the door. 

Rosa nodded, “Okay, let’s just go eat, I’m hungry now too,” she said looking at Beelzebub with a sweet smile. 

Beel who’d come to his feet grinned, “I am super hungry.”

“Okay, darling, let’s go,” she said with a wink as motioned for him to go ahead of her as the others came to their feet and began heading toward her bedroom door. 

Satan caught up with the others while Lucifer looked up to her and said, “You look sad,” he spoke without preamble. 

Rosa gave him a half-smile, “Adulthood isn’t all fun and games, unfortunately. Come on, we don’t want to keep Barbatos waiting,” she said as she headed toward the door, following the other brothers. 

Lucifer frowned some but followed her. There was something she wasn’t saying, and he would find out what that was before the day was through. He followed her out, closing the door after him, making quick work of following the group down the stairs. 

As they reached the first floor of the Palace, Barbatos was waiting for them and with a slight bow informed Rosa, “His Highness is having breakfast on the main terrace and would like you all to join him,” he reported. 

Rosa smiled, “Lead the way, Barbatos,” she said softly with a happiness she didn’t feel. She didn’t know what it was, but something about being in this building filled her with a sense of dread. The boys seemed fine, and she wouldn’t say anything to disturb the calm. They were still children, and anything she said; or rather, anything honest she said, could potentially lead to destruction and she wasn’t prepared for that. 

Lucifer knew something was wrong; he could almost taste the turmoil within her. She outwardly calm, he didn’t understand why. They walked onto the terrace shortly after, he could smell the food, he was hungry, but he didn’t have an appetite. Her behavior was making feel ill. 

Rosa greeted the prince, and that was when Lucifer noticed something, he didn’t remember noticing too much the day before. There was…something in the way the Prince looked at Rosa that didn’t sit well with him. 

He moved Mammon out of the way, sitting beside Rosa himself after Mammon gave him a death glare. He didn’t care, he’d beat his ass in if he needed it later. Lucifer needed to know why it was Rosa looked so uncomfortable, and why the Prince kept looking at her like he…he wasn’t even sure what that look could be. 

Rosa was sitting to the Prince’s left, while Lucifer had shoved Mammon out of the chair to her left and sat beside her. She’d never have imagined he was such a needy child, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, she wouldn’t have thought he would be a child who clung. She set the napkin on her lap and began to partake of breakfast after giving the boys a smile. 

Diavolo could tell she was tense immediately. He’d noticed the Lords’ age immediately, obviously but he saw no reason to address it. He wanted to move along with his plans. Now that they were old, Rosa would not need to keep on them as much. “Perhaps the boys can occupy themselves today, as they seem to have more control of themselves today than yesterday,” said Diavolo conversationally.

Rosa frowned, “I suppose to an extent this is true. I mean, I don’t see a reason why we can’t go back to the House,” she concluded as she took a drink of water. 

Diavolo inwardly cringed at the idea. No, he needed them here. Here is where he had the most control; so here they would stay. “Nonsense, I am sure they would rather, peruse my Palace some more, after all, Barbatos is here, Beel, you’ll have free use of my library, Satan,” he suggested with a bright smile.

Leviathan groaned, “No, I want to go back, I want to go to my room,” he declared with a pout. He missed Henry; he’d remembered him as soon as he woke. He also recalled his room was full of fun activities, most of which were fantastic games; he didn’t want to be at the Palace any longer. 

Mammon nodded, “I want to go home too, I have stuff in my room I want,” he too agreed with Leviathan. 

Belphegor yawned, “I want to sleep in my room, on my bed, it’s more comfortable. Can we just go back, please?” he asked Rosa. 

Rosa nodded, but Beelzebub and Satan groaned, “Can we just read a couple of books first?” Satan asked, rather, demanded. He was glaring at Rosa who frowned at him. 

“Satan, I hate to be that quintessential mom, but you literally have a library at home, that’s aside from other library we have,” she said with a shake of her head and looked to Beel. There was little she could say about the food, as he would need to have it cooked for him. 

“I want to go home too,” said Lucifer, looking at the Prince. The prince clearly wanted them to stay; Lucifer was certain it was because of Rosa. Rosa looked to him, making Lucifer smile lightly at her. 

“Okay, Lu, we’ll go back,” she said kindly, making Lucifer smile. 

Mammon had gotten up to look at what seemed like a spider walking across the terrace. He grinned maliciously. 

Asmo noticed Mammon and rolled his eyes, “Mammon, what is that?”

“A spider, stupid,” Mammon muttered back as he observed it. Leviathan came to his feet and walked over to the spider. 

“That’s the ugliest spider I’ve ever seen, kill it,” Leviathan said with a frown on his face. 

Mammon cackled as he walked over, snapped a branch from an overhanging tree and stalked over to the spider. 

Lucifer watched as Rosa’s attention went back to the prince, as his was caught up by what Mammon was doing. He frowned, “Just leave it be, what’s the point of killing it?”

“Pfft, did you all hear something?” asked Leviathan looking around, as if he couldn’t hear Lucifer. 

Lucifer frowned just as Asmo came to his feet and walked over, his hands on his hips as he shook his head at Mammon. “You’re an idiot, you know? Just leave it alone!” Asmo sassed. 

Mammon scoffed at Asmo as he went to hit the spider with a stick. 

Asmo was the first to start screaming, “ _Oh no! It’s a bunch of baby spiders!”_ Asmo’s screech drew everyone’s attention as he ran off, his hands in the air, while still screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Leviathan was yelling, “It gave birth, it gave birth, it gave birth!” he too ran back and forth, not knowing what to do. 

Mammon was actively screaming throughout the rest of the drama as he ran away from the baby spiders and the female spider who he had not killed. 

Rosa stared at the scene. Asmo running around screaming, Leviathan yelling about a pregnant spider, and Mammon trying to climb the veranda to get away from spiders. Rosa looked to the Prince and said, “I think it’s best if we went home.”

Lucifer smirked; his brother’s stupidity was useful after all. 

“It was huge, and there were so many of them!” talked Leviathan excitedly as the group of seven brothers headed down the steps of the palace so they could walk home. Rosa felt it better to walk back than chance having any of those spider incidents or any incident at all, in a vehicle. 

The Prince was not pleased, Rosa could tell. She didn’t much care, her responsibility was to the Lords’ wellbeing, especially since the Prince’s meddling was the cause. As they walked home, Leviathan continued his tirade about wanting to go home to play his games. They were making their way through one of the main shopping districts, right by Akuzon, when Leviathan plastered himself to a window display, as did Mammon. 

“Let’s go inside!” said Mammon, practically bouncing on the falls of his feet. 

Rosa shook her head, “No way, we’re not going shopping,” she said firmly.

Leviathan began to whine and said, “Come on, come on, come on, Rosa, it’ll be fun, you can get yourself something too!”

Rosa’s lips twisted into a smirk as she replied, “No, now let’s go-,” she stopped talking as both Leviathan and Mammon ran in anyway. 

“This is going to be a disaster,” she said, with more amusement than should have considering the circumstances. She looked over at Lucifer who rolled his eyes at her and clicked his tongue as he and the others walked inside. 

“No, a catastrophe, that’s what this is,” she muttered as she followed them inside. 

She walked in after them, only to find their chaotic storm was in full swing. Rosa gasped as she noticed Mammon trying to climb a display to get one last copy of a game both he and Leviathan clearly wanted. Rosa gasped as she noticed the display come crashing down, dragging Mammon with it. 

She zig zagged through customers, displays, aisles, to get to him, her heart hammering in her chest, only to find Mammon laughing hysterically. 

“I got it, Levi!” he declared holding the game over his head, making Leviathan squeal with happiness. 

Rosa shook her head, “Mammon, what the hell? You could-you-,” she growled as she shook her head. Rosa noticed some of the store staff were heading their way already. Rosa rolled her eyes at both Leviathan and Mammon. 

“You are _both_ helping correct this! I didn’t knock this down!” she hissed at them both.

Leviathan shook his head, “I’m not doing anything, I didn’t climb it, later!” he laughed as he ran off again. 

Rosa gasped as she looked to Mammon, who was now, also gone. Rosa took in a slow breath, she may very well commit an act of murder, as if summoned by her inner rage, Satan appeared shaking his head, “You’re in trouble.”

“Thank you, captain obvious,” she muttered sarcastically as the staff walked to her. 

“I am terribly sorry, unfortunately I am just watching them, they aren’t, err, mine,” she said to the demon she assumed was the manager. 

The demon blinked, clearly not having expected her outright confession. “Oh, I see, well, no real harm done, it is just a simple display, I’m assuming you will be buying the game?” he asked sardonically.

“Yes, we definitely will be purchasing it,” she sighed, because she at this point, felt guilty for the extra work they were clearly leaving behind. 

Rosa looked to her phone, it was only 11am and they were causing this much trouble. She cringed at the idea of having to deal with them for the next ten or so hours. She looked back to Satan who was still waiting for her attention, “Yes?” she asked quietly, not trying to draw attention to who they were. They were still vulnerable at this age, and it wouldn’t do to have other Demons know who they were. 

Satan motioned toward the laptop and tablet sections, “I want one of those, may I have one?”

“Darling you have one at home,” she said gently. 

Satan blinked, “I do?”

“You do, it’s in your room, at least, that’s where I think you left it last,” she said kindly. 

Satan blinked, “Oh, okay I guess,” he shuffled his feet nervously.

“Is there anything else you would like?” she asked, she couldn’t very well buy Mammon and Leviathan a gift without getting the other boys something, at least that’s what she thought. 

“Can I get more eBooks?” he asked shyly. 

“Sure, let’s get you a gift card so you can buy some on your eReader, okay?” she suggested. The idea made him smile as he nodded in agreement. 

“Do you know where the rest of your brothers went?” she asked with a smile. 

“No, you’re probably better off just going to checkout and letting them tag along once they’re done causing damage,” he suggested as he too walked away, on his way to the display of gift cards. 

Rosa groaned as she made her way around the store. She found Beel and Belphie together, looking over Manga. She smiled, at the least they weren’t getting into any trouble. She walked further and found Asmodeus looking through the posters, he was carrying three different posters under his right arm, as he kept looking. He noticed Rosa and waved. 

“I want so many; I don’t know which to pick!” he declared happily as he gathered another poster. Rosa sighed, _At least you have simple enough wants, Asmo,_ she thought to herself as she made her way around him. 

She figured she was better off waiting for them to be done with their browsing. She walked toward the small sitting area with vending machines. She got herself a drink, taking a seat as she opened it. Rosa again felt a wave of anxiety hit her; how would she handle the rest of this day and the next? She’d been relieved to leave the Palace, but this would bring a new wrinkle to this mess. 

She would have to keep an eye on them around the students, though she figured at the very least, Leviathan would happily go back to doing what he did, and she’d have one less kid to be watching over constantly. 

Rosa was figuring out her game plan when Lucifer spotted her. 

He’d been looking through the music racks, after not finding anything he liked, he walked around looking for her. He pursed his lips; she really wasn’t very good at watching over them. He needed to tell her so, since she seemed so keen in telling them what to do. He walked over to Rosa, clearing his throat to gather her attention. She looked lost in thought, another poor choice. 

Rosa looked up to find Lucifer standing before her, haughty airs and all. She was ready for whatever observations and criticism he was about to toss her way; she knew that expression a mile away. 

“You are completely inept at watching over us, why would anyone put you in charge?” he asked with disdain. Lucifer was waiting for her to sputter and declare him a dumb kid, she seemed like the type.

Rosa smiled at him instead, with a light chuckle as she nodded, “I agree, I have…no idea what I’m doing, and, I wouldn’t have left me in charge had I a choice between me, and someone better equipped to do it. I really am sorry you’re stuck with me,” she agreed serenely. 

Lucifer’s smirk dropped from his face. That’s not what he’d expected, her eyes looked sad now, but it was sadness for him, not self-pity. He blinked several times as she came to her feet. The words he wished to say, got stuck in his throat as she patted him lightly on a shoulder as she walked by him. 

He turned around to look after her, he felt… _hurt._ She wasn’t supposed to agree with him! He dropped his head some as he took a seat where she’d been sitting. He supposed she was nice, after all, she had taken their wishes into consideration, had not threatened them to get what she wanted. She was now talking to Belphegor and Beelzebub who each hugged her in turn, as she spoke to them. 

Rosa had almost laughed with self-deprecation, mostly because Lucifer always noticed where it was, she felt the least capable. She really wasn’t ready for any parenthood, much less for any parenting requiring headstrong Demons. The more the day wore on, the more she realized her decision to remain childfree was the best choice. 

The twins found a stack of manga to purchase, but they were ready to go, Belphegor yawned and said, “We can go home after, right?”

“Well, hon, if you can convince your other brothers to stop with the bullshit, I think we can,” she joked and motioned for them to precede her toward the checkout line. 

Satan joined them with a card he’d found and said, “I will help, I don’t want to delay it any longer, I want to go home to my room and read!” he said excitedly. Rosa breathed a sigh of relief. If at least four of the three were in accordance; they get home sometime before tomorrow without her going into massive debt. 

Asmodeus bounced into their line of sight with an armful of posters, “I’m ready!” he practically sang making Rosa grin and laugh.

“Let’s go then, if anyone finds Mammon and Levi, please try and take the game from their clutches because I need to pay for it,” she muttered as she headed toward the checkout lane, all of the boys in tow, carrying what they wanted. 

As if summoned by name alone, both Leviathan and Mammon ran up to her, with the game, a walkthrough guide, two plushies, and a set of cards. 

“…are you shitting me?” she demanded of them both.

Mammon grinned, “I mean, it’s this or we annoy you all day?”

Rosa narrowed her eyes at Mammon but before she could say anything, Lucifer spoke up.

“No, we came in here because of you, and that game. Get the game, she’s not here to buy you everything you want!” Lucifer snapped. 

“Pfft, who cares what _you_ think,” Mammon taunted again.

Rosa snapped, “Only the game, or you leave here with nothing,” her voice was at a normal volume, but she’d had enough. Mammon growled but handed her the game, Leviathan looked like he was about to start whining when Rosa growled at him.

“I will lock you out of every single ID, do not try me,” her voice was frosty enough to make Leviathan reconsider his tantrum. 

“Good, now, let’s go buy all this so we can go home,” Rosa declared as calmly as she could. Yes, the preschoolers were preferable to these brats. She took up their things as the cashier began to ring her up. Their purchases amounted to all of her allowance money while in the devildom, but she knew she could have it covered, so she paid and handed them each their purchase. 

The boys subdued for the time being, they headed out of Akuzon and started to make their way home again. Rosa looked at the time; they’d spent two hours in that store. She supposed it was a good way to kill the time. The boys were talking excitedly among themselves as they made their way halfway to the House of Lamentation. 

She relaxed some, left alone with her thoughts again, she factored in that the boys would have something to do, and could probably be trusted in their own spaces for the rest of the day. She could focus on making them a late lunch and dinner and considering Beel’s appetite, that’s what she’d be doing for most of the day. Her attention was then piqued by a pair of Demons, their bat-like wings twitched as they noticed Rosa. Their tails began to swish more rapidly and knowing what she knew of Demons now. It was not a good sign. 

Lucifer noticed them as well and noticed the anger in them for Rosa. He frowned, why did they hate her so? What had she done? They were now walking toward her, completely ignoring him and his brothers for the most part. Leviathan looked to him as well, his eyes narrowed on the adult demons. 

Rosa watched them as the two, seemingly male Demons were now a few feet from her as the one on the right said, “Well, if it isn’t the Lords’ little plaything. Why are you out here by yourself, hm? They get tired of you already?” he stated coyly and with a scornful smile. 

The other Demon chuckled, “Or maybe they just don’t know how to care of what they have,” he purred as he took a step toward Rosa. 

Rosa gave a half-hearted laugh, “You really, _really_ don’t want any of this smoke.” The slang rolled off her tongue faster than she could amend it. 

They frowned at her not quite understanding until she said, “Fuck off,” her tone was as polite as they deserved, but she hadn’t moved an inch. Perhaps it was her being at wits’ end, or it was that she simply was far too upset with the goings on of the last couple of days to care about her wellbeing. There was no guarantee the boys would do anything, hell, she may not even survive this encounter, but what choice did she have? Rosa couldn’t very well tell these Demons that they were standing in the presence of those Lords’ they sneered. 

Before she knew it, the one on the right had grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to a nearby tree. Rosa couldn’t break out of his iron grip, and the pain was becoming unbearable. She was starting to blackout, then, as her world went black, Rosa felt the clawed hand holding her to a tree, rip away from her throat, painful scratches were the last thing she remember as the darkness claimed her. 

Lucifer and his brothers jumped as she’d been pinned to a tree. A rage so burning hot and pure overcame him; his wings and horns sprang forth. The attack had also triggered the transformation of all his brothers who immediately, leapt to attack both Demons. 

Mammon was the first to leap in, Lucifer the second, it was at that moment, the two adult demons realized who they truly were. The one who’d been holding Rosa, who was now on the ground with a broken wing pleaded, “My Lords, we did not know!”

“Liar!” roared Lucifer, making the demon tremble. Lucifer looked to the other Demon, Mammon had him pinned to the ground, after having ripped a wing right off his back. 

They were all covered in cuts, blood, most of which wasn’t theirs. Lucifer looked back to the Demon as he without hesitation said, “Destroy them.” 

Mammon’s growl like laugh was the last thing either Demon heard. 

Rosa woke slowly, the pain came before her sight focused. She groaned, her voice horse even to her ears. The attack came flooding back, her mind still struggling to grasp onto anything to focus on. 

She then heard a soft boyish voice, “It’s okay, you’ll be okay, right?” he asked. Rosa didn’t know who it was talking. She couldn’t speak anymore, trying was causing her too much pain. That Demon had very nearly killed her; she didn’t think otherwise. Whatever it was keeping her alive, she didn’t know. Rosa knew she should have died months ago, the pain was causing tears to come to her eyes, though, it did seem to make her eyes focus. 

“Please wake up,” whispered another voice through the haze of pain and dizziness. 

She finally opened her eyes slowly, her eyes focused slowly on seven faces hovering around her. Her mind kept telling her to go back to sleep, to ease her discomfort with unconsciousness. 

“No, stay awake, please,” she knew that voice, mostly because that air of authority seemed as much a part of him as his dark hair. 

She couldn’t tell him what she was feeling all she could do was nod. Maybe she’d suffered a concussion from falling? She was on the soft leaf lined path they’d been taking to reach the House. 

She then heard Asmo ask, “Lucifer, we need to take her back to the House, she’s laying here on this dirty ground, and who knows who else may come up on us while we’re here!” he whined. 

Mammon nodded, “We need to get her up, come on, Rosa, we need you to get up,” he said softly, there was concern in his eyes, but he didn’t voice that. Mammon was feeling guilty for delaying them in coming home. Had he and Levi not insisted on going into Akuzon, this wouldn’t have happened. 

When they’d attacked her, Mammon’s vision blurred with rage, and from that point on remembered very little of the fight. They’d fought back, but, with all of them present, they really hadn’t stood a chance. When it was over, they’d all gathered around Rosa, who was unconscious. Leviathan was the first to start crying, feeling horrible for the way he’d spoken to her, all the brothers didn’t need to hear him say so; they’d understood. 

Beel was taking it the hardest, at least, that’s how Mammon saw it. He wouldn’t move from where he was. He had lifted Rosa’s head gingerly and set it on his lap, so that she wouldn’t be lying completely on the cold ground, Beelzebub had said. His hands were shaking, and that was when they realized there was something else in their hearts about her. 

The fight hadn’t triggered any anxiety, no uncertainty or hesitation; Rosa not waking up had caused them all to gather around her, trying to coax her awake. When she’d started to move, they’d all let out a breath they weren’t aware they were holding. Asmodeus had let out a soft sob, the others a sigh of relief. 

Mammon looked back to her, her neck was scratched up and heavily bruised. It was no wonder to them why she couldn’t speak, they were lucky she was still breathing. He was pulled from his thoughts as she sat up gingerly. Beel helping her along the way. 

Rosa looked around, there were clearly marks of a fight and two singed areas in the forest floor around them. She looked back to them and motioned toward them, asking if they were responsible. 

Lucifer nodded once, the relief he felt seeing her sit up was palpable. The guilt he’d felt about his last words to her being harsh ones had eaten at him. She started to come to her feet, they helped her steady herself on her feet. 

Rosa was glad she could at least stand up. Walking would take a second, but they looked so worried, she had to make the attempt. She took out her DDD to see the time, an hour had gone by. She was out for a while; it was now closer to 3pm. She exhaled as she tried to walk, finding that her balance was fine, she kept on walking, looking back to them motioned for them to go along. She had to get through this evening and tomorrow and she was home free. 

They made it back to the House in no time, the students were carousing in the halls, and all but stopped when she walked in, looking like she’d been hung. Amanda ran to her, terror in her eyes, “Rosa, what happened, oh my fucking-,” she embraced Rosa immediately. 

Lucifer spoke up, “She was attacked, we saved her, she can’t talk because of her throat,” he said as quickly as possible. 

Amanda fixed her glasses before turning to Lucifer nodded, “…why, okay, so Lord Diavolo sent us a text saying you’d be back, and that you were aging, but, are you guys alright?” she asked of them all. She would have gushed about how cute Belphie and Beel looked as tweens, but her friend’s attack to precedent to that. 

The boys all nodded, though Amanda could tell they weren’t in pristine condition. It was obvious they’d gotten in a fight. Amanda looked to Rosa as she let her go, “You good?”

Rosa gave her a sardonic look before shrugging, though she took out her DDD and typed up a message to Amanda who nodded as she noticed what Rosa was doing. She read the message, perked up and nodded, “Okay, sure! So, in Lucifer’s room?”

Rosa looked to Lucifer after showing him the message she’d sent Amanda. 

Lucifer’s felt worse about calling her inept.

The message read, _“Can you bring some first aid stuff to Lu’s bedroom? They’re all cut up bad, and those need to be cleaned, I don’t think they can catch an infection, but I’m not about to take any chances. Thanks, Amanda, I love you girl.”_

Lucifer nodded to Amanda, “Yes, we will be there.”

Amanda nodded as she walked off to do as she was asked. Rosa started up the stairs. They still had all their purchases, but they followed Rosa up the stairs anyway. They passed Mammon’s room, noting the door Lucifer had kicked down was fixed. Other than that, the house seemed to be just as they’d left it the day before. Lucifer reached his room first, unlocking with a key Rosa handed him, it was starting to be clear to him, that she must care about them all, why else would she have a key to his room? 

He handed her the key after unlocking it. They walked in, dumping their bags near the door before heading to the couch, all of them collapsing at it or on the floor before it, and around it 

Rosa gave them a wan smile as she looked to Lucifer who was looking at her with concern. She didn’t know what to say to him, not that she could speak. She walked over to sit at the foot of the bed. She didn’t even want to look at herself in the mirror; she was sure she’d cry. Amanda came in shortly thereafter, but with someone else in tow. 

Rosa recognized Simeon before he walked into the room. His face grew startled at seeing her throat. “Oh my, Rosa! Amanda filled me in, I, oh my,” he looked to the Seven Lords who were glaring at him in one way or another, or completely ignoring him. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him and ask, “What are _you_ doing here?” he asked bluntly. 

Simeon smiled, his green eyes shining with compassion, “I’m here to help Rosa, since, I doubt you want any of my help?”

“No,” Lucifer said succinctly. 

“I figured, okay, I’m going to try to heal you, Rosa, I need to touch your neck, is that alright?” Simeon asked though as he neared her, he heard his Demonic brother’s growls grow. 

Rosa gave them all scathing look, before turning to Simeon and nodding. She fought the urge to flinch as he placed both his hands around her neck. It took everything within her to keep her from pushing his hands away. He noticed the struggle within her; how wouldn’t he? He was Angelic after all. He kept his touch as light as possible, an inviting, comforting heat enveloped her entire body, making her close her eyes involuntarily. She felt the pain fade, swallowing became less painful and then she felt no pain at all. 

She opened her eyes, looking at Simeon with gratitude, “Thanks,” she breathed out. 

Simeon nodded with a kind smile, “Of course, I asked Luke to help you with some of the cooking as well, and he agreed because it was to help you.”

Rosa sighed out in relief, “Thank you so much,” she was very grateful, at the least she knew their help didn’t come at a price. Simeon nodded before looking at the boys, then Amanda, giving them each a nod before leaving. 

Amanda handed Rosa the first aid kit and said, “I offered to help them, is that okay?”

Rosa nodded, “Yeah, thank-fuck, is Elly alive? Okay, fed? Watered?” she joked, feeling so much better after having her voice back.

Amanda laughed, “Yeah, I’ve been checking in on her periodically, I think the trick is getting her out of that room now.”

Rosa smirked, “Oh, I’m sure he’ll have his ways,” she shook her head but said nothing more. 

“Okay, just text me if you need anything else,” Amanda said before she waved goodbye to everyone and headed out the door, closing it behind her. 

Rosa looked to them all, “Thank you, for saving my life,” she said to them all. They all broke into a blush of varying degrees; Rosa gave them a warm smile as she walked over to Belphegor. “Let’s look at you, we need to clean those wounds,” she said looking down at the prone boy. 

“Fine,” he sighed as he sat up, she sat on the floor and began by opening the kit and began to clean the wounds on his face. 

“Why didn’t you transform?” asked Belphegor as he looked to her. 

She frowned some, but did not stop what she was doing, “Transform, hon?”

“Into your Demon self?” he asked with a slight frown. 

Rosa stopped what she was doing and said, “Belphegor, I’m human.”

Belphegor twitched away an inch, before he turned to look at the others, and almost in unison, they began to laugh. 

“You had us going!” said Mammon with a grin.

Leviathan shook, “You, human and here with us!” he cackled. 

Even Lucifer had a small smile, he too did not believe it. No human would be so bold as to do what she’d done in the last 48hrs. 

Rosa shook her head, “I am afraid so, I’m wholly human. That’s…that’s why I agreed with you Lucifer; I don’t know what I’m doing, or how to handle this, I am as inept as you said,” she said with a dry smile and a chuckle.

The six brothers turned to Lucifer and glared.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” demanded Mammon. 

“You called her inept?” Satan looked aghast, “You know, whenever I think you may not be an idiot; you open your mouth and prove me wrong!”

Leviathan looked to her and shook his head, “Why are you here? Why are you here with us? What’s your deal?” he asked narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Are you a servant then, that’s why you have to be around us and help take care of us?” asked Asmodeus with narrowed eyes on her. 

“No, I am most certainly not,” she said and then sighed, “I cannot really explain the other points, because, some of them were not of my choice.”

“Why should we trust you?” asked Lucifer now, his voice blunt and cold for that of a child. She reminded herself though, he was not a child, and as the day wore on, it would clearly become more apparent. 

“You’re best to ask yourself why you trust me, just know that I trust you. I’m sorry to say that if that isn’t enough, I have nothing more to offer you, you’re old enough now to watch out for yourselves, if you want me to go, I can,” she said solemnly while looking at Lucifer. 

“I want you to go,” he said bluntly, Beelzebub was the only one who gasped at that. 

She pulled away from Belphegor who looked ill at ease with the decision, but Rosa wasn’t about to push it. She came to her feet after setting the kit aside. “I’m sure you can figure out what to do with that, try washing with soap and water first,” she said as she headed out the door, closing it behind her. 

They sat in silence, Beelzebub looking upset, but not voicing it. He looked after the door, and his heart hurt. He came to his feet and headed toward the door.

“Beel, where are you going?” asked Lucifer. 

“With her, you don’t want her here, that’s fine, it’s your room, but I want her around, see you later,” he said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. 

Rosa was in her room, trying to keep the hurt from controlling her. She hadn’t expected that, but she should have. It made sense they would have distrusting attitudes toward humans, and since they didn’t remember much about her; what was to say she was any different from the humans they usually dealt with? She was grateful to be back in a familiar space at the least. She would need to take another shower, and maybe just stay in her room, so if they needed to find her, she’d at least be in a singular spot. 

She walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. The day would be over soon, and then she wouldn’t have to deal with that any longer. It took her a few seconds to get the water to the temperature she wanted but once in, after getting undressed, she could not picture a more heavenly feeling. Rosa would have to do something nice for Simeon. Healing her was not his responsibility but he’d done it anyway. She appreciated all the help she could get. 

Rosa’s shower was just a few minutes; she didn’t want to linger and think about everything she was going through. She dried up, and walked over to her wardrobe to get some clothes. She settled on a pair of black stirrup yoga pants, black tank top with a royal blue form fitting sweater that matched her yoga pants. As she was brushing her hair, she heard a knock at her door. She blinked, she hadn’t expected anyone, but walked over to the door and opened it, “Beel? Honey how long have you been out here? Come in!” she said hurriedly, he’d been sitting by her door. 

He walked into her room, blushing as he said, “I’m sorry, I should have spoken up. I trust you, you’ve been taking care of us, even when we were mean, even when we made fun of you. You even told the Prince what we wanted, I’m sorry,” he said, his head bowed. 

Rosa blinked back the tears, “Oh, it’s okay, Beel, I didn’t expect you all to…trust me, I guess. It was just a bit of a shock to hear it just then. You don’t owe me an apology if that is how they truly feel,” she soothed as she walked over to him and set a hand on his right shoulder. He was still a child, but he was a little taller than the others, like Lucifer. 

He nodded and said, “Can…I stay here with you until dinner?” he hedged. 

“Certainly, but we’re cleaning those cuts and wounds first, darling, come along,” she said leading him to the bathroom. 

Beel smiled, “Okay!”

Within ten minutes, Rosa was done, and smiled, “Did you bring any of your manga? If not, go get it, and then you can come back and read it here with me, how’s that?” she asked.

Beel gave her a huge grin before hugging her and nodding, “I’ll go get them!”

Rosa chuckled, patting his head before he ran off and did as she’d suggested. She started arranging some pillows on the floor in front of the television before she heard a knock again, she called out, “Come in!”

She turned toward the door and blinked. “Oh,” she said, looking at Beel, Belphie, Mammon and Asmodeus looking remorseful. 

“I’m sorry,” said Belphegor, “Can we be friends again?”

Rosa chuckled, “We never stopped being friends, Belphie,” she reassured him. 

Mammon sighed, “I was mean, and I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“You’re good, Mammon, take up a seat, you guys cleaned up, right?”

They all nodded, “Okay, so sit, and pop in a movie or something,” no sooner that she suggested, they were doing just that, chatting away again, as if nothing happened. She liked that about kids; they always looked forward, and it was a great quality. 

They’d been sitting talking for about an hour when Amanda knocked once, and then looked in, “Err, do you guys wanna eat in here?”

“yes!” all the boys shouted happily

Amanda grinned, “Okay, this is much easier!” with that, she helped bring in their food, though Amanda noted three of them were missing. 

“Yeah, Lucifer’s in his room, Satan is in his room, and Leviathan went to his room too,” said Asmo as he began to eat his food. 

Amanda nodded, “Okay, I’ll make sure they get their portion, you good, Rosa?”

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks Mandy, I owe you,” Rosa said softly.

Amanda scoffed, “No you don’t, _they_ owe you, and you make sure you let them know that once all this clears up,” she noted sagely, before waving and walking out of the room. 

Rosa laughed some with a shake of her head, oh, she had every intention of letting them know what she had to do. She settled back onto the oversized cushions. Despite everything, the day had been a good one, or at least, most of the day. She looked to each boy in turn, letting their happy smiles imprint themselves in her mind, before she decided to take a picture with her DDD. She snapped it as they chatted amicably, happy to have something to remember the day by and to show them later. 

She finished her dinner, set the plates on the table after getting up to gather them from the boys as well. She settled back up on her bed, laughing as Mammon talked about the spider incident that morning. She covered her face as she said, “You guys were so ridiculous it took everything inside me not to just laugh at your misfortune!”

Mammon laughed with her, “They were everywhere!”

“Yes, and they were gunning for you!” she laughed, she heard a knock at her door then, she motioned for them to keep talking as she walked over to it. She opened it and blinked in surprise at seeing Lucifer.

“Yes?” she asked gently.

“…I’m sorry,” he murmured looking up at her. 

“For telling me the truth of how you felt? You don’t need to do that,” she said solemnly. 

“No, for not thinking about your feelings,” he said simply, blushing as he looked to the floor.

“Apology accepted; did you eat?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered looking back to her. 

“Do…do you want come inside with the others?” she asked.

“Yes,” he whispered softly. 

“Okay, but, be nice, they’ve been very good since they got here, on that condition you can stay,” she said kindly. 

He gave her a single nod, “Okay.”

She moved from the door to allow him entry he tentatively walked in, when the others noticed him, they threw pillows at him right away. Rosa laughed as she moved out of their range. “You’re on your own, brat!” she called out as she moved toward her table. 

Rosa laughed as they began to fight with each other, throwing pillows and crowing over winning over each other. The evening was still young, but she knew that at least the next day, would be far easier than today. 

For now, she was gathering pictures and videos. Her smirk grew, “Oh, they’ll be hearing all about this.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Babysitting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment, eff dem kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of my group members who helped me hammer this last bit out, especially to Amanda for dealing with my almost, emo, "listening to My Immortal on repeat" ass for the few days it took me to finish this. Thanks once again to Ellyn for giving me the general idea to turn this into a story this big. Thank you to those of you who read my stuff, and somehow find it within yourselves to be patient with me, because half of the time, I'M not patient with me! 
> 
> I have a couple of short stories to write up as some group canon related pieces because I'm the kinda bitch who does that for her characters's MCs, yo. So those will be up and they'll be simple one shots as opposed to these melodramatic novels! LOL 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well, and i hope my writing continues to help you all pass the time during this quarantine with ease. 
> 
> -WEM

**_Chapter 3_ **

****

****

The night before had ended happily. They’d played a couple of board games, watched a couple of movies, had another snack and then they’d started to nod off. Belphegor and Beel went first. She’d covered them up after making Asmo, Lucifer and Mammon quiet down. 

Asmodeus dropped next, she managed to get him to fall asleep beside the twins, the plush pillows she had on the floor served to cushion them. Mammon fell asleep sitting up, so she’d laid him down as well, covering him with a blanket, as she had them all. Lucifer was the only one left awake, she went about quietly cleaning up as he watched her, his eyes following what she was doing. 

“Who are you to us?” he asked quietly, he tried to figure it out, but the information didn’t come up. He just felt trust; trust he didn’t feel she had earned, but it was there, it was deep. He apologized because of it.

“I am someone who cares about you all, without expectation of payment, or reward, Lucifer. I think you are aware of what you are, at least now, so you know what means in your world,” she explained as quietly as possible. 

“It does not make any sense, why would you, without compensation?” he asked again.

“I am not getting into this discussion tonight, if you wish to ask me tomorrow, I am more than happy to answer your question,” she said with finality. 

“I am not tired,” he pouted.

“Then stay awake and watch everyone sleep like a creeper,” she teased with a smirk. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, but sense she was simply teasing so he said, “You are not very funny.”

“Hm, you think so most of the time, but I don’t mind if you don’t think so right now. You like getting your way, and enjoy telling others what to do,” she chuckled, “Do you want the bed or the floor?” she asked kindly.

“You’re giving me an option?” he asked with a frown. 

“Well I would have offered it to the others but they all nodded off rather quickly, you can take the bed if you want, I can sleep on the floor beside them,” she said as she started readying her haphazard bed. 

“No, you should sleep in your bed, I can sleep down there,” he said calmly as he began to remove his shoes. 

She then asked, “Are your wounds healing? They were pretty bad,” she knew if it were one of her sisters, she’d be badgering, but he was a grown man, despite his being a child, and she kept reminding herself of that. 

“They are healing, thank you for asking,” he said quietly with a frown. 

“Why are you frowning?” she asked as she climbed into bed. 

“I really am sorry, for saying you were inept at taking care of us. I did not understand, what you were willing to do even though you are human,” he said quietly.

“It’s okay, I accept your apology, it’s difficult making decisions without all the information,” she acknowledged before falling back against her pillow. She was done for the rest of the night. She was pleased she could keep an eye on them, and only two others were apart from them. Rosa closed her eyes, and as she was drifting off to sleep, she thought about what the next day would bring. 

Rosa started to come awake slowly. As she started to hear the environment around her. She thought she heard a cat purring, groggily wondering if Satan let a cat in the House. Her mind started to focus, and the sound wasn’t like that of a cat at _all._ She held her breath when she heard clearly, _trilling._ It was the sound they made when they wanted to f-, Rosa sat up quickly only to find her bed was full of five nearly adult Lords, trilling gently at her. 

Lucifer was right on her as she sat up Her red eyes, glowing with possessiveness as he greeted her, “Good morning, beloved,” he whispered to her. 

“Good morning, jailbait,” she replied bluntly moving away from them and off the bed. Her eyes narrowed at them as they moved off the bed and followed her. “No, stop!” she snapped and then added, “What exactly do you all remember?” she demanded. 

Asmo purred, “We can talk about that later, my diamond.”

“No, we cannot, and if I have to use the pacts to keep you all in fucking line I will,” she said bluntly looking at them all before settling on Lucifer. He still looked quite young, though he’d reached her height, as had Beel, the others had grown to the size they’d be. Their bodies still looked younger, so their frames were lean rather than muscular. 

“Someone attacked you yesterday,” Lucifer stated, remembering the goings ons of the last three days. He’d woken up, and realized, he was no longer a child, and most of his memory had returned with it. He realized he was in Rosa’s bedroom. He’d sat up and sighed in relief when his beauty was asleep in her bed. The others woke about the same time he had, and practically climbed over each other to get on the bed around her. His memories came back, along with those of how many times they’d made love and had ravenous sex. He was many thousand years her senior, but still, she refused to come near him. He liked this game just as well, he’d get her in his bed, he knew he would. Lucifer gave her a slow, predatory smile. 

“Lu, no, I don’t fucking think so, yes, someone attacked me, and when I came to, I imagine what happened, but, that’s beside the point, no touching!” she declared. 

“You are ours,” Lucifer growled, he sniffed at the air, “…but, someone…did he fucking touch you?!” Lucifer growled, his wings unfurling as his horns protruded from his head, his eyes were now bright red. 

“Lu, what are you, oh…yes,” she said quietly. 

Lucifer did not like the look on her face, she looked ashamed, he looked to Mammon who shook his head; he didn’t know what to make of it either, before Lucifer could talk, Asmo approached her.

“My Diamond, we cannot look after you if you don’t tell us what happened?” Asmodeus voice was tender. Rosa was not the kind to worry this way, she smelled of the Prince, and considering what she’d gone through, he wasn’t all too sure if it were consensual. Behind him, Lucifer and Mammon seemed ready for a fight, Beelzebub though, he could sense that if it is true, and Diavolo forced her to do anything she didn’t want; would kill him. Lucifer’s transformation triggered the others’ including Asmodeus though he tried to remain calm for Rosa’s sake.

Rosa let out a breath and began to explain what happened the first day, how it was they were turned into children, and what the price was for moving them to the Palace. Rosa felt like the worst, and really, she had nobody to blame but herself, thinking she had so few options. 

Lucifer’s ire grew, the more she explained. He’d cornered her, but he couldn’t deny that it was his nature to take advantage, it was in every Demon’s nature to take advantage of a mortal woman. That was why she felt so uncomfortable at the Palace, that was why Diavolo kept looking at her at what he now recognized was desire and need. Rosa did not give off any of that desire or need. Lucifer’s fury increased because as their Consort, she should be off limits, even to the Prince! 

Then he remembered what he asked her, questions about wanting to meet her husband, and she claimed Lucifer would meet him soon. He never bound himself to her in any formal way despite the pact. She was technically unclaimed as far as their world was concerned. He realized that she considered him her husband, her partner; he’d let her down. 

Rosa noticed the look of range in his face disappear into a look of guilt. “Hey,” she said tenderly drawing Lucifer’s attention. “No,” she whispered, looking at him with a gentility he’d forgotten was in her for him. He’d called her incapable, how could he have forgotten the love she so freely gave him, love he didn’t deserve, love so strong he felt powerful even as he was trapped in what appeared to be a teenage boy’s body. He couldn’t fault Diavolo, but it did not mean he would not talk to him. 

“We will talk about this, once the enchantment wears off, my love, but I do not hold this against you,” Lucifer acknowledged quietly. 

Mammon shook his head, “Baby, I don’t know what the fuck we ever did to deserve you; but _nobody_ is taking you from us now. Tough shit,” he muttered. 

Beelzebub walked over to her and gave her a big hug, “Baby Girl, I’m so sorry we could not help you.”

Rosa burst into tears as she hugged him back, “I was so fucking worried!” she sobbed into Beel’s right shoulder. 

“I didn’t know what was happening, I wasn’t sure what would happen, and then I was fucking scare if Asmo or M were summoned as _children_ you know what could have gone wrong?!” she sobs were so heart wrenching she was shaking from them. 

Lucifer’s chest hurt as he made his way toward them. Beel looked up to him and gave him a nod. Beelzebub loved her, and she loved him, but he knew somethings had to come from Lucifer. 

“Beloved,” Lucifer said gently, trying to get her attention. 

She’d heard him, she sensed him. Rosa knew when he was near, but even so, could not bring herself to pull away from Beel, who out of them all, was consistent, and fucked if she wasn’t going to be loyal to that. She remained in Beel’s arms until she calmed down only then turning to Lucifer and sighing out, “I just…I just needed that.”

Beel looked to Lucifer and shook his head. Beel liked her heart, he liked her kindness, he loved her spirit; he loved that strength she kept within her and only brought it out when she was being pushed. “I am sorry we were not able to help you,” Beelzebub said solemnly. 

She looked up to him and shook her head, “If anything, this really showcases who’ll be there for me when you’re all incapacitated, and who will take advantage; I learned that much,” she sighed. 

“It is in a Demon’s nature to do what Diavolo did,” Asmodeus hedged making Rosa look to him and nod. 

“I know, Asmo, that decision was based on trying to keep collateral damage down, and to keep you all from anyone who would take advantage, I mean, I don’t know how much you all remember of that first day, but you couldn’t be more than five year old children, and, with _all_ of your powers; now imagine any of you, throwing a childlike tantrum, with all that firepower behind you?” she shook her head.

Lucifer took in a slow breath, “We could have killed someone.”

“You could set this entire House ablaze and nobody would have been able to stop you,” she lamented, looking at all five of them. Rosa then grinned as she looked up to Beel as she said, “You got into a tug of war with Amanda over a chess piece you wanted to eat.” 

Beel burst out laughing, “I did?”

“Yes, you did, honestly I have seen anyone want a chess piece more!” her laughter just bubbled out of her. She then turned to Mammon and laughed, “I had to get you down from a fucking chandelier!” she covered her face with both hands as she laughed

Mammon laughed, “What the fuck was I doin’?”

“I have no fucking clue! You were just up there chillin’” her laughter erupted making her lean on Beelzebub who was grinning down at her. 

“Then, you Belphegor, were trying to talk Asmodeus into allowing Beel to push him down the stairs because, and I quote, you, ‘would catch him’!” she laughed making Belphegor cackle as he looked at Asmodeus. 

“Did I do anything?” Lucifer grimaced hoping whatever he did wasn’t the worst. 

“Oh well, you had a couple of highlights,” she teased as she turned in Beel’s arms to face Lucifer. 

“Highlights?” Lucifer asked, aghast already. 

“Well, M, err, you did some damage to your room-,” Rosa began, giving Mammon a grimace. 

“For fuck’s sake!” Mammon groaned covering his face.

“You’ll have to check the extent, sugar, but yeah, well, you were locked in there, and wouldn’t let me in, I’d brought Lucifer with me because he refused to stay with Amanda and the twins in his room, so, when I tried to get you to open the door, M, you flat out refused and called me ugly.”

“Wh-what?!” he gasped out, somewhere between amusement and horror. 

“Oh chill, you were a kid, I thought it was fucking hilarious, to be honest, Lu, not so much. Lu decided to kick down the damn door after that little comment,” she chortled making Lucifer laugh along with Mammon. 

“Then five-year-old Mammon decides to basically tell me to piss up a rope,” she laughed shaking her head, “and the Prince had to intervene before you and Lu got into a fist fight,” she sighed. 

“That is all I did I hope,” Lucifer chuckled, admiring how beautiful she looked when she laughed, the rest of his brothers were smiling, clearly enjoying it as well. Trust her to make it sounds like an inconvenient tea party. 

Rosa covered her mouth and cackled out, “Oh no, at the Palace the Prince wanted to talk to me alone, and you in all of your five-year-old glory with your, “I-wish-a-bitch-would’ attitude told him you weren’t leaving me alone with him,” she laughed falling back into Beelzebub who caught her, giving her a snuggle. 

Lucifer gaped at Rosa who was still laughing. “You like this?!” he asked incredulously.

“Lu, there was _liking_ or _disliking_ anything? How in hell was I going to stop you? You _looked_ like a five-year-old, and maybe to an extent, thought like one, but you were still _you_ I wasn’t allowing or disallowing _anything,_ ” she said with a joy in her eyes, and pride. Lucifer’s breath caught. She’d been proud of him even then; he knew she was otherwise; this was different. 

“What did you do?” he asked with a smile. 

Rosa pulled away from Beelzebub and said, “Lu, I was somewhere between, screaming, ‘see, this is why I don’t want fucking kids, they say real shit at inopportune times!’ she cackled before adding, “and laughing because your expression was this whole mask of, ‘make me, bitch’ and for a five-year-old that was a fucking feat!” she erupted into peels of laughter again. 

Mammon was beside himself, laughing so hard he’d collapsed back on the bed. 

Lucifer was laughing as he took one of her hands and pulled her to him, her giggles stopped as he pulled her close to his body, “I like seeing you happy, beloved,” he whispered as he took a hold of her face. 

Rosa opened her eyes, looking into the dark red eyes that called to her; she shook her head vigorously, “No, jailbait, and no, I’m not arguing this!” she tried to pull away, but he held her stead, one hand now buried in her hair. 

Lucifer was burning with lust, “Behave,” he whispered to her as he pulled her back close. The feel of her body was extraordinary against his own. He purred at her, holding her fast; he wasn’t about to let her go now that Rosa was in his arms. 

Rosa felt that purr down to her toes, but she shook her head vigorously, “Nope, I-,” she heard a knock on the door then, Lucifer was hesitant to release her but did so in the end as she motioned toward the door. She walked over to open it, to see Elly standing before her looking like hell. 

“You’re alive!” Rosa laughed and gave Elly a hug which she weakly returned, looking exhausted.

“…he owes me, he owes me, _big_ and this is why I don’t want to have kids of my own!” Elly declared passionately. Motioning in the direction of Leviathan’s room. 

“What did he say when he got to his room last night?” Rosa asked as Elly leaned against the door frame. 

“I think he had a small heart attack, but then couldn’t say much when I kept him up in his rankings,” Elly explained, making Mammon gawk at her. Elly gave him a narrowed look but looked back to Rosa to continue her conversation. 

“You played Leviathan’s games?!” Mammon squeaked. 

“Yeah, for two days, so he wouldn’t lose his spots, and then he walked in and acted like a brat,” Elly muttered, crossing her arms. She was going to give him an earful when he turned back into an adult. 

“…so, he was himself,” Rosa muttered, shaking her head. Of course, he wouldn’t be grateful, he’d be a little shit about it. 

“Did he act like that with you?” Elly asked with a frown, hoping he hadn’t decided to select her for his tantrums alone. She didn’t mind his being upset, it was just he’d been rather mean and Elly wanted to know if he’d been that way the entire time. 

Rosa scoffed and said, “You bet your ass he was, he called me an old lady,” she said to Elly who began laughing, “You got him back right?” Elly asked with a smirk. 

Rosa grinned and then said, “The fuck Elly, who do you think I am? Bet I did,” Rosa muttered. 

Elly snickered and then said, “Well, I’m off to bed for the next week, it feels,” she said after giving Rosa a hug. Elly then turned to Lucifer along with the other brothers, “Aw, you all look like such cute jailbait!” Elly gushed tilting her head one side before quickly removing her DDD from her pocket and snapping a picture with a laugh. 

“What does that term mean?” demanded Lucifer in annoyance, his arms crossed again. The picture was insult enough, though he knew he could get Elly back for that; he _would_ get Elly back for that. 

“It means you’re too young to do anything with and doing anything with a minor is against the law, but you’re very good looking,” Elly paraphrased as she took her leave waving to Rosa as she trudged down the hallway toward her bedroom.

Lucifer looked to Rosa, a small smirk playing on his lips, “Hm.” He started to move toward her again. 

“Nope, you’re not getting any in this state, deal with it. Any of you,” she emphasized and then sighed, “At least, I don’t have to worry so much anymore, I mean, it’s much better this wa-,” she squealed as Lucifer leapt at her, but because she was close to the door, she managed to run out of the room. 

Not taking any chances she bolted down the hall. 

Lucifer grinned, as he looked to his brothers, “A wager?” he asked coyly. 

Mammon got out of the bed a smirk on his lips, “First one to catch her goes first?” he suggested. 

“Yes, tie her up, I want to have some fun,” Lucifer laughed out, as he walked out of the bedroom. 

Asmodeus jumped, “Oh, this is going to be fun! You’re all screwed, I’ll get her first, you’ll see! I’m going to tie her to my bed and-,” he’d been so busy gushing he didn’t notice when the others had filed out. He pouted, dejected, “Wait for me!” he called out as he ran out, closing Rosa’s door behind him. 

Rosa ran toward the kitchen, then she realized she needed to go somewhere they couldn’t go. So, she ran toward Isabel’s room. Isabel was aware of what happened, she’d kept in touch with her via DDD. She called Isabel as she ran, but then she realized she couldn’t go to her, _either._ That’s when it dawned on her, she needed to go to-she smiled, _Lucifer’s room._ He wouldn’t think she ran there. 

So, after running halfway around the house, she managed to get to his room undetected, and thanking herself for always carrying the key, opened the room and stepped in. The wards wouldn’t trip with her, she was allowed access at her desire. She sighed after locking the door behind her. She would go take a long bath and enjoy the quiet solitude of not being pounced on by a teenage set of Demons. 

Mammon walked into his room, sure he would look for Rosa, but, he needed to know the damage he’d done to his room. Once he assessed the damage, he groaned. “Fuck, kid me was a fucking dick!” he growled. It would take him months to get what was beyond repair, replaced. Any thoughts of finding Rosa left his mind. Until he finished cleaning everything up; he wasn’t going anywhere.

Belphegor and Beelzebub were frustrated. Belphie more so. “Where could she have gone. I was sure she’d run to Amanda, or even Isabel, but neither has seen her, and I don’t need anyone else taking a picture of me!” he huffed. 

“They said we looked cute,” Beel said with a smile.

“Yes, like _pets,”_ Belphie growled. 

“Wouldn’t it be cool if we could have pets? I want a dog, but not like Cerberus,” Beel sighed.

“Are you sure, I mean, you’d have to take care of it, and feed it, and walk it,” Belphie was exhausted thinking about it. 

Beel sighed, “I guess you’re right,” he lamented. “Maybe she went to Leviathan’s room?” he asked with excitement in his voice. 

Belphie nodded, “Let’s go, I bet that’s where she went!” with that they both ran off to Leviathan’s room, just as Lucifer was coming around the corner. He’d already visited with Leviathan; Rosa was not there. He was now on his way to visit with Satan, to see if she was there.

Lucifer knocked on Satan’s door, he heard the shuffling of paper, shoving of books, and then the unlatching of the locks on his door. Satan opened the door and stared at Lucifer. “What is it, yeah, I know, we’re teens, Belphie sent me a message letting me know it would be done with tonight, but I’m trying to see if I can find another solution. I want my body back, now,” Satan growled.

Lucifer blinked, that was just as well, “Good, let me know if you find anything.”

Satan nodded before closing the door. Lucifer let out a frustrated sigh, then it dawned on him; his study. Nobody would in there without his permission, except for her. He moved quickly, getting to the door to his study, only to find it locked. No, she was not in his study; she did not have a key to it. A smile grew on his face as he came to the realization of where she was. The last place he would think to look, and after half an hour of looking, she would not expect him to walk in. 

Lucifer sauntered out of the library and toward his bedroom. 

Rosa sank into the hot bubble bath and sighed. She was so happy she’d insisted on keeping a bottle of it in Lucifer’s bathroom. He didn’t usually have time to soak, unless it was with her, and he really wasn’t focused on the soaking then. She rested her head back on a towel she’d placed for that purpose, enjoying the heat. 

“My, beloved, you look delectable in my tub,” Lucifer said from the door. She’d left ajar and forgot he could open his door quietly if need be. He’d gotten into the habit after she began sleeping in the room with him. 

Her eyes darted to him, he was already down to his open dress shirt and with his trousers undone. His expression was hungry, and predatory. Rosa would immediately heat when he looked at her such when he was an adult; right now, it was causing discomfort. She went to reach for a towel, but she noticed he must have moved it while she was distracted with her eyes closed. Now the towel she had was over by him. 

She glared at him as he gave her a charming smile, “Do you need something, my rose?” he asked coyly. 

“Give me my towel, Lu,” she said firmly. She wasn’t giving in, no matter how much he tried. 

“Come and get it, beloved,” he purred, his eyes aglow with need, she looked away from him with a huff. 

“I have seen you nude, my love, there is nothing you can hide from me,” he said gently trying to coax her out of the tub. 

“Then there’s no need for you to see me right now,” she countered, her eyes narrowed on him. He gave her a lopsided grin in response. 

“Oh, there is every need, Rosa,” he sauntered over near the tub as he began to remove his dress shirt, “Or, perhaps you would like _me_ to join _you,”_ he suggested as he now leaned over the tub giving her a come hither look. 

“No!” she snapped, grateful for the bubbles, they covered most of the bathwater, and her body. 

“I will get what I want, you know this, beloved,” he reminded her as he said, “I wanted you in my bed; so, you are. I wanted you to belong to me, so you do. I wanted your love, so I have it. Do you understand?” he asked his eyes trained on hers. 

Rosa huffed. She couldn’t exactly argue all that, but his self-confidence was annoying now. “Yeah, none of which happened while you were a blood teenager! So, it’s a moot point, as of right now, you _are_ a teen!” she explained. 

“I am _physically_ one, I am not one where it matters,” he stated regally. 

“No, it matters to _me,_ and that’s that,” she retorted. His audacity was annoying, and Rosa wasn’t going to let him get away with it. 

Lucifer’s DDD signaled he had a message from Satan. 

_Satan: I found something, but it looks like it will cast the spell back on whoever cast it. So…Diavolo? I am oddly comfortable with this._

Lucifer sighed in frustration, he couldn’t allow that, even if he wanted it. He replied, _“Is there another way? We cannot, and I tire of being in this child-like body._

_Satan: …you’d have to get someone willing to take the enchantment for the rest of the time. We have better luck asking students for their souls than this._

Lucifer growled, to which Rosa responded, “What’s going on?”

“Satan found a spell that could reverse the effects, but it would be placed on whoever cast it; in this case, Lord Diavolo, or, on someone willing to take the enchantment _for_ us, and that’s doubtful,” he sighed out in frustration. 

Rosa blinked, “I can do it.”

Lucifer looked to her with shock, “Beloved?”

“It isn’t safe with you all being _children_ it is pretty fucked up, actually. At least, if I’m a kid, you can take care of me with far more ease than I can help any one of you. The Prince won’t be able to do a fucking thing to me, because well, you’re already at full capacity, right?” she asked as she sighed. 

“You would do that for us?” he asked softly, his voice filled with disbelief and wonder. 

“We’ve had this conversation-but can you please give me the towel so I can get out, hon? The water’s getting cold,” she sighed. 

He nodded, as he picked up the towel and handed it to her, leaving the bathroom altogether. A few minutes later, she emerged with a towel wrapped around her hair, and one around her body. 

He was sitting on the bed, still topless, his elbows resting on his knees. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly. 

“I need the fine print, and Satan better not miss anything,” she said with a nod, to which he agreed. 

“I sent him a message to come here with the book, I will read it over myself,” Lucifer stated firmly. Her idea had merit. Back in their bodies, all seven of them could care for her, even as a child. 

Lucifer came to his feet, taking up his shirt and slipping it on, buttoning it up as he headed toward the door as he heard Satan knock. Lucifer did not inform Satan about Rosa volunteering. He figured that point would be better received in person. 

Satan walked in and stopped immediately upon seeing Rosa in a towel but otherwise nude. “Well, what have you two been doing?” he chuckled. 

Rosa growled, “Nothing, that would be fucked up, but, to the point. I will take the enchantment.”

“What, wh-what no!” Satan refused, his expression one of suppressed fury.

“Yes, look, you can’t fucking do it to the Prince, I mean, even if it would serve him right, Lu cannot let us do it, and even if for whatever reason, we manage to incapacitate _him-,_ ” she said as Lucifer muttered, “-Good luck with that-,”

“-even if we manage to do that, he’d be a child and he would be vulnerable! That wouldn’t do anyone any good, because he’s the fucking Crown Prince,” she explained in exasperation. 

Satan sighed, “You aren’t wrong, okay, here,” he give Lucifer the book, “I read through it, but perhaps there is something I missed,” he wanted to make sure there would be no drawbacks if the spell was to be reversed onto Rosa. 

Lucifer read through it, thrice, “It seems the only aspect beyond our control is what age you will revert to, though it appears you will only be a child, for whoever much longer the spell was cast. Tomorrow it appears you will be back to normal,” he stated, looking to Rosa.

Rosa nodded, “If you’re lucky, you’ll get toddler me. If not, well, good luck,” she laughed. 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Satan with wide eyes. 

“Tween me will be a hell of a lot more of a pain in the ass, I guarantee it. Me, at seventeen, well, I might just end up being terrified, _again_ ,” she sighed. “In any case, let me get dressed and we can do this, I don’t fancy anything else going wrong,” she joked as she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. 

“We need to get the others in here,” said Satan to Lucifer who nodded. 

Rosa walked out a few minutes later as the other Lords walked in.

“Baby, you were not kidding, I did a number on my room,” Mammon sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“I know, I’m so sorry, I did try to stop you; but you can imagine how well _that_ went,” she chuckled. 

Mammon nodded but Leviathan looked to her and pouted, “You had someone else play my games.”

“Yeah, and? What would you prefer? Losing your rank or having someone who knows your style of gameplay keep them up?” she demanded, her eyes narrowed at him. Leviathan growled but said nothing.

“Nah, I really want an answer, because I’ll keep it in mind the next time someone fucks with your life, and I’m here to pick up the fucking pieces,” she snapped, making Leviathan flinch. 

“I’m sorry, okay, really, thank you,” he said softly. 

Rosa nodded, “Its fine, you better apologize to Elly too, she didn’t have to do it, but she did because I asked her, _for you¸_ ” she bit out. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll apologize to her too,” he groused. 

Rosa turned to Satan and Lucifer, “Well, whenever you’re ready, I’m not kidding about things going south at a moment’s notice since this happened,” she explained. 

Satan nodded as he handed Lucifer the book. Lucifer would not allow Satan to do it. He was responsible for her; he’d promised her. 

Asmo then said, “Anything we should be wary of?”

“I am not going to trust a single fucking word you say, if I’m over 10 years of age. Not one, as a rule. My parents never left us with anyone, so good luck selling me that too. I will wonder where they are, were my sisters are, and will get offensive as fuck if the answers aren’t forthcoming, honestly, it’s just me…with absolutely no filter, and not a single fuck to give,” she warned. 

Lucifer smiled, “Well then, I may get some answers out of you yet.”

“Good luck, darling,” she said with a feline smile. 

Lucifer began to read out the incantation, a glow flashed bright, the glare making Rosa cover her eyes before being knocked on her backside when what felt like a concussion wave disperse from Lucifer himself. 

The flash lasted seconds, blinding them all, though Lucifer, being who he was, regained his bearings faster than the others. He noticed his brothers first, as the light closest to Rosa had not ebbed. 

Lucifer smirked as he noticed Beelzebub back to his normal size. He sighed, “Finally,” he breathed out, feeling like himself again. He stretched out his wings, enjoying the feeling of total control over himself again. The spell triggered them into their demonic form. 

Mammon smiled, “Yes, yes, yes!” he stretched out his wings, it felt good to be back to himself. 

Beel smiled, though he winced as he heard his stomach growl. With his natural state, came back his natural hunger. He turned toward Rosa as did the others. Rosa was now standing before them, a much younger version of herself. 

She was on the couch, as she was coming to her feet, she held her head and groaned, “Ugh,” she said, touching her head with both hands. It hurt, she wasn’t sure what happened, or why she was in a different room-where were he parents. She looked up and gasped, not recognizing anyone in the room. “Who are you?!” she squeaked, in her girlish voice. 

Lucifer observed a girl who could be no younger than ten, he assumed. Her body was that of a young girl, he didn’t know what age, as he had no experience with children. She was about six inches shorter as well; she was delicate looking to him. Her expressive eyes were looking back to him in horror. Flashbacks to the days when they’d first met came to him; he could not do this again. 

Beelzebub gathered his wits before the others and said, “We are your friends,” he said simply. 

Rosa frowned and said, “I…I don’t remember you,” her voice was girlish, her mind, not so much. 

Asmodeus tried, “Okay, so…”

“You have wings and horns, there’s really not much you can tell me right that’s going to make this okay,” she supplied before Asmo could finish his sentence. 

Satan blinked, “You’re…fast.”

Rosa frowned, “What does _that_ mean?” her temper flared. Whoever these creatures were, and she was almost certain they were bad, thought she was dumb! 

Satan sputtered, “I…that is….”

“You think I’m stupid,” she said boldly. It wasn’t a question, and her eyes did not waver. Mammon was gawking at her. 

“Whoa kid, you’re somethin’ else,” Mammon whistled with a shake of his head. His Rosa chose her words carefully and spoke with control for the most part. This side of her was not familiar.

Rosa gave him a withering look before she said, “Why are you half naked?” Mammon gasped, at the question, making the other brothers snicker.

Lucifer smirked as he took a step toward Rosa who turned her steel gaze on him clearly ready to snap at him. “Do not think to match wits with me, little one, you are far outclassed,” Lucifer warned with a smile, his lady knew him well, she as a child did not. 

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of fighting with someone so clearly _unarmed_ ,” she snapped back, making the brothers gasp. 

Lucifer gaped at her, the only word coming from his mouth was, “What…”

“I rest my case,” she said with a smirk matching any Lucifer would have thrown at her as a grown man. 

Satan recovered before Lucifer, “No need for that kind of tone, we are trying to keep you safe,” he said bluntly, his eyes narrowed at her 

“Does that tone usually work with people, because, err, you’ll need to take that mess elsewhere,” she sassed before replying, “Beside, you’re not my parents, I don’t know who you are, I don’t know where I am, so, I don’t have to cooperate with anything you say!” she snapped the last. 

“Lots of anger in this one,” Asmo muttered with a shake of his head.

“Wouldn’t you be angry if someone you don’t know started telling you what’s what and telling _you_ what to do?!” she demanded, her hands on her waist now. 

“Little girls are a pain,” said Mammon with a sigh. 

Rosa slumped back down onto the couch, seemingly out of any energy. “I’m hungry!” she whined. 

Beelzebub then pipped up, “Let’s take you to breakfast then.”

She looked at him and sighed, “I still don’t know who you are, and no, ‘friends’ isn’t good enough!” she pouted as she looked at Lucifer. 

Lucifer replied calmly, trying to convey to a child what would be simplicity itself for Rosa the adult. He said gently, “We are here to watch over you, until things are back to normal. We would not harm you, Rosa.”

Rosa sighed, wringing her hands, a familiar mannerism for them all. “I…I guess, I…I-do feel like I know you from somewhere, but I don’t know where,” she said quietly searching Lucifer’s face. 

“Trust your instinct, it led you to us,” he said quietly. How could he tell her the truth? Now he knew her struggle with them when they were children. She regarded him for a moment longer when she must have remembered something, and her face was once again a mask of fear.

“Where are my sisters?!” her voice was riddled with fear as she looked to them all. 

“They are not here, they are with your parents I imagine,” lied Mammon so smoothly, Rosa nodded but frowned.

“Why would they leave me with you?” she asked of Leviathan.

Leviathan was uncomfortable but answered quickly, “We don’t know why they did it, but I know we wanted to take care of you,” he said solemnly. 

Rosa believed him, she gave him a small smile, then noticed the emoji buttons on his coat and grinned, “I love those!” she said happily. 

He smiled at her, “Me too, do you play games?” Leviathan remembered the conversation they had months ago, surely, she was at that age.

Rosa laughed, “Of course! I love RPGs, you?” she asked brightly. 

“How old are you anyway?” he asked with a small smile. 

“You guys decided to take care of me, and you don’t know my age?” she asked with an incredulous expression on her face, she’d noted their wings, horns, tails, were gone now. She was beginning to wonder if she’d imagined them. 

Satan answered, “We weren’t very concerned, our mistake.”

Rosa grinned, “Always ask,” she said with a nod and a laugh before adding, “I’m 13!” She then turned to Asmo after noticing his nails and smiled. “I love your nails!”

Asmo grinned and said, “After breakfast I can do yours, if you want!” He wasn’t certain why it mattered, but he really wanted her acceptance. Something about the child-like innocence in her; it reminded him of his times in the Celestial Realm. 

“Really?! Okay!” she said excitedly, she took Asmo’s outstretched hands in hers. Asmodeus looked to Beelzebub who was already headed toward the door, Asmodeus lead her out through the door and headed toward the kitchen, Beelzebub on his heels. 

Lucifer turned to the others and said, “Two us stay with her at all times, she is a child with a pact with us all; nobody is to leave her unattended, am I clear?”

Mammon nodded, “Yeah, I’ll try and stick with her for the most part, if Beel isn’t there, I’ll do it,” he said with a nod. 

Leviathan nodded, “If you guys have something to do, send her to my room, she’ll play games in there and at least we know she’ll be safe there.”

Lucifer nodded, “Agreed, I have a Lord to go discuss this with, along with what happened when he thought I would not know,” he growled. 

Satan narrowed his eyes, “I want to go with you.”

Lucifer nodded, “We’re going now. The rest of you, go with Rosa,” he instructed as he headed out the door, Satan following him. Mammon leapt off the bed with Leviathan right behind him, Belphegor followed him. 

“She’s got a mouth on her,” Belphegor chuckled. 

Mammon laughed with a shake of his head, “Seeing her talk back to Lucifer was the highlight of my day.”

Leviathan grinned, “It’s all that shit talking online, I bet,” he laughed. 

“Baby Rosa isn’t one to mess around with,” Mammon laughed as they walked into the dining room to see Rosa eating cereal, _while sitting in Lucifer’s chair._ They shared a look but walked in. 

Asmodeus was grinning, “I sat her there, she looks so cute, can I get a picture sweetie?” he asked while raising his phone.

She smiled, “Okay!” she announced as Beel poured her more cereal. She kept eating, Rosa thought they were very nice, she didn’t quite trust them, but her mother had always taught her to be careful. She also didn’t understand why her parents would leave her with seven guys, err, whatever they were, which reminded her, “What are you?” she asked point-blank.

“Err,” Mammon trailed off looking to Leviathan who shrugged and shook his head. Beelzebub rolled his eyes as he turned to her and said, “We…are Demons,” his voice was calm, hesitant, but he didn’t want to lie to the girl. He didn’t lie to the adult her; he wouldn’t start now. 

Rosa frowned, “Oh…is that why the wings and horns?” she asked as she swallowed her mouthful of cereal.

Mammon nodded, “You aren’t…afraid?” he hesitantly asked. 

She frowned some, “Maybe I will be, I don’t know, but…I don’t feel scared, that’s weird,” she said as she stared at her cereal. “Why…I should feel afraid, right?” she asked them with a scowl on her face. 

Asmo took another snapshot of her before answering, “No, my Diamond, you have nothing to fear from us,” he said softly, making Rosa smile at him. He’d forgotten what it felt like to be looked upon with such innocence. He would cherish this time with her; maybe he’d understand her a little better. 

“Are you done, honey? We can go do our nails when you’re done!” he exclaimed happily, watching as she fairly bounced with happiness in Lucifer’s chair. He was hoping Lucifer’s meeting would be good as this. 

Lucifer was glaring at Diavolo, who was now in his office. Satan was sitting down a few feet from them both, observing the conversation.

“If you want sole access to her, why not marry her?” Diavolo suggested with a chuckle as he sat as his desk. Lucifer did not take a seat. 

“You know full well, we had this conversation after your cycle,” Lucifer said firmly, though there was no heat in his words.

“She is a human woman, she will stray from you, as their hearts are easily led astray,” Diavolo reasoned. Diavolo did not think Rosa faithless; he just knew human nature, eventually, she would look elsewhere, and he knew it would be him. He would make sure of that. 

“Whatever fantasies you are entertaining will not become a reality,” Lucifer explained acerbically 

“You have faith in a single human woman that months ago, could not stand you, or be in your presence without trembling?” Diavolo asked with a small grin. 

Lucifer chuckled, “Perhaps you should recall these ploys do not work on me. I know her heart. I know it because it _belongs_ to me,” he declared coldly. 

“She kissed me readily enough,” Diavolo stated as a counter argument. 

“Yes, she did, because she would willingly sacrifice herself for us,” said Satan matter-of-factly. “This information does not change our point of contention; why was this offer put to her in the first place, when the mistake of what happened to us laid at your feet? What’s more, how do you think you will entangle her with you, when she knows you’re deliberately manipulating her?” Satan shook his head in disbelief. 

Lucifer was staring at him, “You could have helped her, at no price considering everything else she does, it would be a fair trade, what you did was lascivious,” he stated coldly. 

“She is not off limits, Lucifer, even with those pacts; why have you not told her that she is not in any way considered your partner in the Devildom? Why have you not informed her, she wouldn’t be allowed to be a real consort, until you bond with her and seal it in blood?” Diavolo asked with a solemn expression.

Satan frowned, looking away, “It a lot to ask of a human.”

Lucifer frowned and then asked, “Why are you pushing this?” What was his motive in pushing this narrative is what was forefront in Lucifer’s mind? 

Diavolo shook his head, “I want her, she is interesting to me, and if you won’t have her; I will,” he said simply, his expression not changing from the calm demeanor he had from the start. 

“She does not want you,” Lucifer chuckled with a smirk. The idea that his beauty would stray from him was laughable. 

“That may change when you discuss that you are not promised to her in any way,” Diavolo explained, “Oh, I am sure you gave her your word, and it is valuable, Lucifer, but in the eyes of the Devildom that means nothing.”

“Well, I am sure you can take comfort in thinking this _minor_ matter would change how she feels for the Demons she loves,” Lucifer said calmly. 

“Strange, why is she not here with you, I imagine she would have some choice words for me, it is unlike her to let you speak for her,” Diavolo mentioned off-handedly. 

“To reverse the spell, the spell transferred to her, so now she is a child,” said Satan who then said, “She made the choice to take on the enchantment for us; so that we may be at full strength.” 

Diavolo blinked, “She’s a child?”

“13-years-old,” explained Lucifer with a nod. She was as spirited a child as she was a woman, though he had to admit the child version of her was far more aggressive than her adult counterpart. He liked her, he mused. 

“She took on the spell for you?” Diavolo looked at Lucifer, in shock.

“My Lord, whatever notion you have entertained in thinking that Rosa would ever belong to you; you are best to disabuse yourself of. That woman belongs to me in every way imaginable. No amount of coercion will have her stray from me, you will do well to bring this into account as you plot for the impossible,” Lucifer stated coldly. 

Asmo finished doing Rosa’s nails, the little girl was admiring them. He’d gone against his better judgement, and had done her nails to match all of the brother’s, so she had an array of colors, it didn’t’ look good, but it didn’t look horrible, but most importantly, she was happy. She was admiring after they were dry, “I’m so happy, can I give you a hug, Asmo?” she asked brightly. 

Asmodeus nodded happily, as Baby Rosa, as he called her in his head, hugged him. He returned the embrace, basking in the innocent affection. As she pulled away, she asked him, “Can we go play games now?” her excitement was obvious. 

As he was about to answer, Asmodeus heard a knock at his door, Mammon who’d been closest walked over and opened it, “Hey,” he said letting Lucifer and Satan in. 

Lucifer walked into Rosa sitting beside Asmo, her fingernails freshly lacquered. She looked at him and grinned, “They’re done!” she exclaimed as she held out her hands for him to see. 

“They are lovely,” said Satan, who would never say such a thing to an adult Rosa. They looked cute on a child; he would acknowledge that much. 

Lucifer smiled to her and asked, “Do you still want to go play games, or would you like to go shopping?”

Rosa blinked, “Shopping, what for?” she asked. 

Asmo looked at her with excitement, “Oh, my Diamond, let’s go shopping, you can play games later, Leviathan plays them all day!”

“Okay!” she said to Asmo then turned to Lucifer, “Can Asmo come with us?”

Lucifer nodded, if that was what it took to keep her happy, Asmodeus would come along. He turned to leave, only to see Diavolo at Asmodeus’ doorway. He gritted his teeth. 

She looked past them and frown, “Who is that?” her girlish voice was full of wonder. 

Diavolo who traveled with him to assess the situation was standing by the door in his Demon form. The girl was making her way to him, looking at him with innocent wonder. She stopped a few feet from him, Lucifer standing right behind her. 

Lucifer watched Rosa look up at Diavolo with awe. “This is Crown Prince Diavolo, Rosa,” Lucifer explained. 

“You’re a Prince?’ she asked quietly tilting her head to one side, meeting Diavolo’s eyes earnestly. 

Diavolo gave her a kind smile, “I am, Rosa.” He said simply, enjoying the look of displeasure the Lords wore because of Rosa’s child-like interest in him. 

Rosa looked back to Lucifer who wanted to warn her not to be taken in, but he remembered what Rosa herself said; _“I won’t trust anything you say…”_ he hoped that would ring true.

“If you would like, Rosa, you can come visit my Palace,” Diavolo tempted. He knew a girl of her age would be tickled to go to a real palace, to see pretty things. It was the nature of her age and her kind. 

Rosa frowned, and the question everyone figured she would ask, did not leave her lips, she turned back to Lucifer and said, “I…I don’t think so, I’m confused, wh-what’s going on?” she asked him, a confused expression on her face.

Lucifer shook his head, “It would do you more harm than good to explain, Rosa,” he informed her quietly. 

“You promise me it isn’t bad?” Rosa asked, her eyes full of concern. She was trying to grasp the severity of what was going on, and she was trying to seek reassurance from one of the few adults who could give her answers. 

Lucifer gave her a nod, “I would let no harm come to you, Rosa,” he promised. She nodded, believing him, Lucifer was relieved to see. 

Rosa regarded him for a moment longer before taking Lucifer’s gloved hand. “Okay,” she said, though her eyes were still full of trepidation. Lucifer looked from her to Diavolo and bowed his head, “I think Rosa would like to go shopping as we planned, my Lord,” he wasn’t about to let her be dazzled by a world she never wanted. 

Diavolo smiled brightly, “I insist you come for dinner!” he added with a laugh, knowing full well Lucifer could not deny him that. 

Lucifer bowed his head, “Of course, we will be there,” he said though the last thing he wanted was to take Rosa anywhere near that Palace. 

Diavolo looked to Rosa and smiled, “I will make sure it is something you like,” he added amicably. 

Rosa frowned but then nodded, “Thank you,” she replied though said nothing more. Holding onto Lucifer’s gloved hand, she felt him tense, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he relaxed. 

Lucifer could not believe that a child was comforting him. He’d felt her gentle pressure as he held her small hand. She’d felt him tense and had tried to reassure him in her way. If he had any doubt Rosa was still herself, he did not after this. He bowed his head to Diavolo as he took his leave, looking back to Rosa who was looking up at him with a smile. 

“Let us take you shopping,” Lucifer said to her before he looked to Asmodeus. “Get whatever you need, I will meet you out front. I am calling for the car, I don’t want her walking,” Lucifer instructed as he pulled Rosa along with him. 

Rosa turned to Satan and the other brothers, “See you later! I still want to play games!” she said brightly. 

Beelzebub replied to her, “It’s alright, have fun,” he said encouragingly. Belphegor waved back to her, making a face that made her laugh. 

They didn’t have long to wait for the car to arrive. Asmodeus got in first, so that Lucifer could hand off Rosa and then get into the car himself. As they were on their way, she sat patiently looking out the windows; Lucifer expected hyperactivity, not patience. 

Asmodeus then asked brightly, “Would you like a pretty dress?” he was so excited to shop for a young girl. He would even go as far as to say more excited than if he were shopping for himself. 

Rosa looked to Asmo and smiled, “Sure!”

“What is your favorite color?” asked Asmo who was sitting beside her. 

“Um, I don’t have a favorite _color,_ but I do like a couple!” she laughed. 

They talked about her interests, Asmo wanted to know the answer to all the questions he had about her; things she never shared. The more he learned of her, the more he came to realize she kept a great deal of her true self from them all. 

Lucifer came to the same realization as he heard Rosa speak of parts of her life, she did not share with him. He was not upset; he knew it could be she simply did not think it important. When they arrived, Lucifer stepped out first, and held out a hand for Rosa. She took it and, smiling at him

He noticed they immediately caught others’ attention. This was his primary concern, he would have liked to keep her at the House, but he knew it was best to distract her. Asmodeus took her hand as he released it, following them as they walked into Majolish. 

Asmodeus was well known in Majolish; the moment he walked in, he was instantly attended. He smiled brightly, “Oh no, today, it is all about my little Diamond here! I want her in the most beautiful dresses you can find her!” he gushed as he pulled a giggling Rosa along. 

The sales reps gave Asmodeus a bright smile before giving Lucifer a heated look. Lucifer quirked an eyebrow and motioned with a simple tilt of his chin to move along. They led Asmodeus to a section of the store with some of the frilliest dresses Lucifer had ever seen. He watched as Rosa walked past most of them with Asmodeus. 

“I don’t like the ruffles,” Rosa said softly. 

“Okay, what do you like,” Asmodeus asked brightly. 

“I like velvet,” she said with a friendly smile, and then added, I also don’t like light colors, they make me look sick,” she said with a laugh. 

Asmodeus laughed as he took her toward jewel toned dresses, gushing over her getting to choose whichever one she wanted. Rosa shyly protested, until Asmodeus found a dusty rose, velvet and chiffon high-low dress with ¾ sleeves. The bodice and sleeves of the dress were in a velvet so soft, Rosa couldn’t help but run her hands over the fabric. 

She was hurried along to go try it on, because Asmodeus insisted she needed to. Lucifer for the most part observed by his presence alone, kept others at bay. He’d seen the dirty looks being cast Rosa’s way until they noticed his hostile stare. He was glad Rosa did not seem to notice them; she was happily modeling her dress to Asmo. Lucifer smiled, the color did suit her, but he knew this already. 

“M-my Lord,” came a sales rep to his right. Her voice quiet, and clearly frightened. He turned his attention her and raised a brow in inquiry. 

“The, err, the girls purchase, will you be paying for them?” the sales rep hedged. 

“Yes, anything she wants,” Lucifer stated and with a motion of his right hand, dismissed the sales rep. 

They finished with the shopping faster than Lucifer anticipated a young girl would. She walked back to him as Asmodeus went off to make sure they had the tags, as Asmodeus opted to have her wear it out with her new shoes and other accessories since they would be going to dinner with the Prince. 

“You look lovely,” Lucifer said simply to which she smiled and thanked him. 

“Thank you, Asmo was a lot of help. I asked Asmo, but he told me to ask you this question instead,” she began

“Oh?” he asked, wondering what it was Asmodeus wanted but knew it would be better received from Rosa. 

“Are you married?” she asked with a shy smile, though she wasn’t showing any signs of infatuation. 

The question caught him off guard, but the answer came immediately, “Yes,” he said with a solemn nod. 

“I thought so, will I meet her?” she asked with a curious expression on her face. 

“Yes, soon,” he said quietly, a ghost of a smile on his face, “Do you want to get married one day?” he asked of her. 

“I don’t know, I guess I do, but I don’t know if I’ll every find anyone, all the boys I know are stupid,” she said bluntly with a shake of her head, making Lucifer chuckle. 

“Boys most definitely can be stupid,” he agreed with a smirk.

“You’re a boy though,” she said with a laugh.

“I am male, but I am no boy, nor am I human, if you recall,” he said simply amused by the mischievous expression on her face. 

“You all do look like boys though!” she teased him, making his eyes rolls playfully. 

“If so, which one of us caught your fancy?” he asked with a grin, knowing what her answer would be. 

“…Mammon,” she said brightly making Lucifer practically choke on his saliva. 

“What?” he’d almost shouted but kept his voice down. 

“He’s cute and funny!” she said with a giggle, noticing Lucifer’s ire. “Why are you angry?” she laughed. 

“Are you teasing me?” he asked her with a chuckle.

“No, I’m being honest!” she fibbed but then added, “I do like him though, I guess you should get comfortable with that?”

“You are vexing,” he muttered, covering his face with one gloved hand. 

“My mother says that all the time; but she still thinks I’m funny!” she announced. 

“She has to say those things, she is your mother,” he teased her. 

Rosa laughed at that, making Lucifer grin at her. Asmodeus bounced back into the conversation, “Oh, you look so cute when you’re laughing, sweetie, okay, it’s almost lunch time! Let’s go eat, shall we?” Asmodeus asked of them both. 

Lucifer nodded as he took Rosa’s hand and walked her toward the exit. 

“Why are they looking at me like that?” she asked as they exited. 

Lucifer huffed and answered, “You have an innocence they will never possess, so they envy you,” he explained plainly as he opened the door to their awaiting car. 

They’d traveled to the café. Asmo suggesting that a more casual environment would probably better suit Baby Rosa, at least, that was what Asmodeus was calling her. 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Rosa asked as she drank her lemonade. 

“We are all much older than you, so you’re the baby!” Asmo declared. 

Rosa smirked, “How much older?”

“You shouldn’t ask, it’s rude,” teased Asmodeus. 

“That old, huh?” she teased as she noticed a white-haired man staring at her from a few tables off. Lucifer who was sitting beside her, followed her gaze, his eyes turning to steel as he set eyes on Solomon. 

Solomon gave him a polite smile as his eyes looked to Rosa before looking back to his. 

“I don’t like him,” Rosa whispered to Lucifer as she took his nearest hand. 

“Nor should you, he is not safe, do you understand?” Lucifer said looking to her. At her nod he motioned for her to finish eating. He sensed Solomon leave the café, which was in his best interest. 

She looked to them and said, “I need to go to the washroom,” she said quietly the hallway to them was visible, so Lucifer motioned for her to go ahead. 

Rosa came to her feet and walked around to the tables, making her way to the lavatories. Lucifer looked to Asmodeus who’s smile had faded entirely, “I’ve been on edge the entire time, did I simply not notice how hostile they are toward her? Is this what she goes through?” Asmodeus lamented. 

“It is painfully obvious we have clearly not made our statement firm enough. I think it is time, we discuss a change in relationship when she is her adult self again,” Lucifer replied somberly.

“Do you think she will be pleased?” Asmodeus asked. 

“There is no knowing how she will react, save perhaps understanding she will have a title of some kind,” Lucifer replied. 

Rosa walked into the washroom, noticed there were three women already occupying it. They looked to her; eyes narrowed. “What is a human child doing here?” asked one, as if Rosa was not present. 

“I heard the kid came in with Lord Lucifer and Lord Asmodeus,” said another, this one giving Rosa an amused but equally dismissive look. 

“She looks like his consort’s. Do you think-nah, she’s too human to be any offspring of his,” said the last, stopping what she was doing by one of the mirrors to give Rosa an assessing look. 

Rosa frowned, trying to make her way into an unoccupied stall before the first woman stopped her, “Who are you, anyway?”

“Nobody,” Rosa said, knowing full well she didn’t need to tell these women the truth. 

“Well, she’s got that right,” they replied with a laugh. 

“Excuse me,” Rosa began, backing away, but by then, one of the other women was blocking her exit. 

“Grab her!” hissed the last, leaping at her, covering Rosa’s mouth before she had a chance to scream in horror. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes; this was taking far too long. He came to his feet and headed toward the lavatories. He knocked on the outer door, “Rosa?” he said softly, at hearing nothing but dead silence, he opened the door. His heart dropped when he noticed nobody was there, and the one window in the bathroom had been opened. “Fuck!” he breathed. The dark aura of his power, casting shadow and darkness around him. Asmodeus ran into the bathroom, his Demonic traits emerging as he noticed Lucifer’s wings coming back into view. “Where is she, who the fuck took her?!” Asmo breathed looking around the room. 

“Nobody, because as soon as I find them, they will be nothing,” Lucifer whispered a rage so pure made him perfectly calm. He turned and walked out of the washroom, followed by Asmodeus. 

Lucifer stopped the room dead in its tracks as his dark aura seemed to envelope the floor around him. “Three demons took the child, who were they, some of you must know. Whoever knows and does not give me this information; will follow them into their fate. Now speak!” he roared the last. 

Rosa wanted to scream, but they’d gagged her, and had run off with her after getting her through the window. They’d run down so many alleys and backways, Rosa had no idea where she was, not that she remembered very well to begin with. She didn’t know what was going on. She wanted to go home; she’d started to cry. They’d smacked her face, telling her to be quiet. Rosa tried her best, but the fear was all consuming. 

Rosa figured she was going to die. They kept talking about eating her soul, Rosa had started to sob in earnest then. There was nothing she could do, she’d tried fighting them off, but they were far too strong for her. Would anyone come to save her? She wasn’t so sure, after all, nobody would have truly seen where she went. She wanted her mother, she wanted her sisters, she began to pray, but that seemed to anger the three. They stopped and hissed at her, “Stop right now, or we will make this as painful as possible!” growled out one of them, her bat-like wings springing forward. Rosa went quiet, right before she was smacked so hard, she fell unconscious.

They’d seen her, other demons had seen her being carted off, but had thought nothing of it. Lucifer was now certain he would raze the entire city block if she was found harmed. Asmodeus shook his head, I can scent nothing, although, they did go North from here, they were moving fast, it was definitely three females, they aren’t any of mine,” Asmodeus nodded. He after all was Lord over the succubae; if it had been, they who took her, they’d be turned to ash before the end of his last sentence. 

“Ugh, I am getting fed up with the females of our world taking every fucking nuance personally,” Lucifer growled out. “Call Mammon, call them all, we need to find her, and we will be faster if we are all present.”

Asmodeus nodded, getting on his phone immediately. 

Rosa was dreaming, at least that’s what it felt like. She knew when she was in her dreams. She was in her room back home, sitting on the bed, and then a woman she didn’t recognize because se was covered from head to toe in a black cloak walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Rosa blinked, “Who are you?” she gasped.

The woman raised a gloved hand, how Rosa knew she was a woman, she really didn’t know, but she felt it to be so. “I mean you no harm, I just need you to listen, okay?” the woman said to her in Spanish. 

Rosa blinked, replying in the same language, “What, you…okay, what-what are you?”

“A friend, look, I need you to listen, when you wake up, I will need you to repeat what I say, okay?” the woman said softly. 

“What, why, what am I repeating?”

“Do you want to get out of the situation you’re in? I don’t want to scare you, but you’re in a bad way, and those demons who took you, they’re not going to be nice. They do mean to harm you, but you can help yourself. I need you to learn what I am going to say…” the hooded woman persisted. 

Rosa moved closer to the woman, “Okay, what do I need to learn?”

Rosa noticed the woman’s lips, they were a bright red, she liked that color, “How to call _them,_ ” the woman chuckled. 

“Can we go more than a fucking month without any asshole taking what is ours?” demanded Mammon angrily.

Lucifer knew they were close, the scent was getting stronger, “Shut up, and keep looking, I can smell her blood,” he retorted. He was beside himself with fear about her, he’d once asked her what it felt like, to experience fear like she did when she’d arrived. When Diavolo took her, he knew at the least she would not be killed, not be _harmed._ He had no guarantees this time, he knew what it meant. 

Leviathan who’d beat them to the building, as they’d split off into groups, came out of the structure and shook his head, “They were here, but now they’re not. I, err, there was some blood on the floor,” Leviathan hedged. He could see every development not including her discovery was wearing Lucifer’s patience down to nothing. 

He took in a breath, he needed to think. The solutions did not come, it’d been hours since she was taken. Her worst fears when they’d been children manifested into his nightmare. He was beginning to understand that any misstep on his part could cost her life. Had he bonded them together as mates…he closed his eyes. She couldn’t summon him either, she didn’t remember who she was, what she could do. 

Rosa came awake, she was in a damp, dark room. She could smell the mildew long before her eyes focused. Her left cheek was throbbing, she groaned softly. She still couldn’t see, even as her eyes focused. Where was she? Did it matter she thought? Rosa sat up, she was now cold, the fear was also coming back. She was about to call for help, but then paused. 

Was the dream real? Would her speaking those words really change anything? Would it hurt to try? Her circumstances would not worsen, at least, not any worse than they already were. 

“…Hear me, denizens of the darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who gave birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer…,” she’d said just above a whisper. She’d felt something, but Rosa did not know what, then the room was engulfed in a light so bright she closed her eyes. 

What was going on? She feared she’d made everything all the worse. She covered her eyes, since closing them alone did not seem to help. 

“Rosa,” she heard Lucifer’s voice. She looked up to see him kneeling before her. “How did you know how to call to me?” he whispered with confusion and relief. 

“I had a dream…they hit me, and…I was dreaming, this woman…she was wearing a cloak and hood…she told me what to do, I couldn’t see her face, but I do remember seeing her lipstick. It was red,” she whispered as Lucifer set a gloved hand on the injured part of her face. 

Lucifer nearly bellowed with fury when he’d felt a summon. When he’d appeared in that dungeons of a room, he’d been prepared to decimate whoever it was calling to him. Then he’d seen her, a splash of pink beauty in a room full of hideous darkness. If that moment didn’t illustrate the drastic difference in his life before she existed in, he did not know what did. His relief was instantaneous, though his ire rose as he noticed the mark on her delicate face. He could here the three harridans above stairs, talking over their dinner while they left his rose to go hungry in their disgusting basement. 

“I want you to be a good girl, and stay here,” he said gently, trying to coax the fear out of her eyes. He was not accustomed to this; it was then he realized it was far easier to strike fear into a human than alleviate it. 

“Okay, I’m so scared,” she admitted, though the tears she felt did not seem to come. He nodded. 

“I know, I need you to summon the others, do you understand?” he asked, hoping she had it in her to do it again. At her quick, shaky nod he smiled, “That is my brave girl. I will tell you what to say.”

Rosa nodded as Lucifer gave her his brother’s names and titles as she summoned them. By the time she was done, all seven of them were present, Rosa looked tired, Lucifer knew they had missed dinner with the Prince, it had been hours. 

Asmo kneeled and picked her up into his arms. She embraced him, not saying another word. Asmodeus looked to Lucifer who was about to go to the door, when they heard footsteps heading down to the basement. 

Lucifer’s lips curled into a cruel smile. He looked to Asmo and said, “When I give you permission, leave with her, Belphegor and Leviathan, go with him,” he instructed. 

The three demons were making their way down to the basement. One replied to the others, “Oh this is going to be fantastic! I can’t believe we found one so pure right under our noses!”

The middle demon shook her head, “We were lucky we didn’t get caught though, I’m honestly surprised we were able to outsmart them, especially Lord Lucifer.” She said, just as the first opened the door to the basement. 

“Yes...how _did_ you manage to outwit me?” came Lucifer’s reply as he stepped forward from the darkness. 

“Oh no,” gasped the third. 

Mammon chuckled darkly, “Oh, look who finally came to realize they signed their own death sentence.”

“Take her home, Asmodeus,” Lucifer commanded, not looking away from the three demons. 

Asmodeus set Rosa on her feet as he began to make his way passed the three demonic women. Rosa did not look their way; she was far too frightened. She did not know what would happen, but she did know it was going to end badly for them. Mammon and the others had been relieved upon seeing her, but the moment they assured themselves of her wellbeing, their focus shifted to avenging her. 

Rosa was led off, out of the house, Asmodeus then turned to her and asked, “How did you know to summon Lucifer.”

“I…someone in my dreams told me, a woman,” she answered gently as they led her down a darkened alley. 

Belphegor frowned, “A woman, what did she look like?” he asked as he shared a look with Leviathan. 

“She was covered up, in a hood and cape, I only saw her lips, and she was wearing red lipstick, that’s all I could see,” she said gently.

Leviathan was on his phone, and when he found the video of Rosa talking to them about her home, he prepped it and asked, “Do you remember her voice, would you remember it if you heard it?”

“I think so, I mean, her voice was…familiar, but not really? Does that make sense?” she asked as they continued walking. 

Leviathan played the video, not showing Rosa the film, but letting her hear it. 

_“…this is the living room and over there is the kitchen…”_ the video played, making Rosa look to Leviathan. 

“Yes, that was her voice! You know her?” she asked brightly. 

Leviathan stopped playing the video and smiled, “Yes, very well. She is our consort, she saved you,” he said kindly.

Belphegor nodded, “You can trust her, she has your best interest at heart,” he added. Of course, Rosa’s subconscious would come through and save her childlike self. He observed the time on his DDD, it was nearly 10pm. 

“When we get home, you can eat something and then go to sleep, okay?” said Asmodeus kindly. They walked the rest of the way to the House in relative silence. Rosa was far too fatigued to make any conversation, and the Lords were far too busy making sure they would not be approached with her in their charge. 

By the time they reached the house, Leviathan was carrying Rosa. She all but fell asleep on him. Asmodeus clucked his tongue and shook his head, “Poor Baby, what a fucking day,” he sighed. 

Leviathan shook his head, “I cannot believe the amount of problems she goes through. I don’t understand, through no mischief of her own.”

Belphegor sighed, “It’s us, our domains bring out the worst in those around us, and so, around her. She is the easiest target, and the fastest way to get our attention,” he explained. 

Leviathan nodded, “You’re right,” he said as they walked into the House. There were a couple of students who were up, but most of them steered out of their way as they made their way to Rosa’s bedroom. 

“That dress is a mess, but I can’t undress her,” Asmodeus lamented, though sounding more worried than disappointed. 

“We will wake her, and tell her to change into something else,” said Leviathan. They walked into her bedroom, Leviathan setting her on her bed as Asmodeus woke her. 

“Rosa, honey, you need to wake up and change out of your clothes, okay?” he cooed. 

Rosa looked around, noticing she was back at the House. She must have fallen asleep again. She rubbed her eyes and nodded as she sat up. “Okay,” she murmured as she came to her feet, swaying some. 

Asmodeus handed her some clothes he’d taken out of her wardrobe. He nodded for her to go into the bathroom to change. As she walked off, closing the door behind her, Asmodeus looked to Belphegor, “Do you think we can get her a snack? Do you think Beel would mind giving her one of his custards?” he hedged.

Belphegor shook his head, “No, he won’t mind, she’s little, he’ll understand,” he said as he walked out, going off to the kitchen to get her some food. 

Leviathan looked to Asmodeus and asked, “Do you need me anymore, or can I go back to my room?”

“You can go, thanks, Levi,” Asmodeus said sincerely as Leviathan gave him a nod and left the room altogether. 

Rosa emerged in a soft, conservative nightgown in white, yawning as she braided her hair, “I’m so tired, but I’m so hungry,” she groaned in fatigue.

“Belphie went to get you some food, darling, just sit at the table and wait, are…does your cheek hurt too much?”

Rosa shook her head, “Only when I touch it now, they hit me twice,” she explained. Asmodeus sat with her as she told him what happened after she walked into the bathroom back at the café. 

Lucifer, Mammon, Satan and Beelzebub walked into the House, covered in black blood. They agreed to go wash up before looking in on Rosa. Lucifer looked as if he’d bathed in their blood, in a sense he supposed he did. The others showed no restraint either. The stress of the entire day had erupted into a flurry of torn flesh, and the screams of the demons who crossed them. Lucifer did not ask them why, didn’t ask them for an explanation. He didn’t care for one. He’d only waited until he knew Rosa was out of earshot. 

Now back home, he wanted to rid himself of any evidence of their existence before he contacted the Prince. Then he’d go look in on Rosa. Mammon then said he’d order some food after he bathed. They had agreed before going their separate ways. 

Belphegor noticed Beel and raised a brow, not saying much about the condition Beelzebub’s appearance. “Is that one of my custards?” Beel asked with a narrowed look.

“It’s for Baby Rosa,” Belphegor explained, melting Beel’s frown from his face altogether. 

“Oh, well, in that case, go ahead. I’m going to shower and then I’ll look in on her, is her face very badly bruised?”

“It’s an angry looking bruise, I hope it clears up quickly,” Belphegor expressed with a frown. 

“Lucifer said it may be time to make our bond permanent,” Beelzebub commented, agreeing with Lucifer on this matter.

“Yeah, I’ve come to the same conclusion, to be honest. It’s too dangerous,” Belphegor agreed. 

Beel nodded as he parted ways with his twin, heading up to their bedroom. 

Rosa ate the food Belphie brought for her almost as quickly as it appeared. The emotional day took its toll on the girl, making her eat everything in a matter of fifteen minutes. She sighed with content as she finished, then yawned, “I think I need to sleep,” she sighed. 

Asmodeus nodded, motioning toward the bed, Belphegor gave her a kiss on the brow before bidding her goodnight. 

She gave him a kind smile, “Goodnight Belphie!” she said happily, though the fatigue was evident in her voice. 

Asmodeus helped her into bed, and said, “We will be here if anything happens, do you understand? I know you…I know you don’t get this, but…we love you, please, I just need you to understand this okay?” Asmo could not say it any other way. After spending most of the day with her; Asmo felt like he understood the woman she was a whole lot more. Her outward reserve was like for them all, a mask. Her inner workings were far more carefree, ambitious, dare he say, dominant. 

“I understand, though, I don’t know what I’m going to tell my mom and dad,” she lamented. 

“We will worry about that, okay? You don’t have to worry about it,” Asmodeus promised. 

She nodded, as she closed her eyes, “Okay, Asmo…can you…thank you all for coming to save me,” she whispered. 

“Always, Rosa,” he whispered as he kissed her brow, pulling away from her carefully, making his way to the door, closing it behind him after he exited. He made his way toward their private common room. 

Lucifer finished his call with Diavolo who agreed with his method of dealing with the transgressors, not that Lucifer asked for permission. He finished his shower a few minutes earlier, opting to wear a clean set of dress shirt and trousers before he received a message from Asmodeus that she was going to sleep.

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief, if he ever had a doubt, he did not want children; this entire situation made his decision ironclad. Knowing a child would be used to control him, control her, he would not have it. He was grateful she did not want any either. His brothers all but agreed on the way back. The constant stress of worrying about a child’s wellbeing while Lording over the Devildom would not work. They would one day be made to choose, and that day would either break them, or break the child. Lucifer would not be that parent, resolving to be a better father than his ever was. Even if that meant never fathering a child to begin with. 

At that point, he opted to stay in his room, he lain back in his bed, covering his eyes with his left hand. She would turn back into an adult before morning; he looked forward to it. The relief would be palpable, though now he understood the grave danger she was in. Would she accept it? She seemed to have compunctions about marriage, as did he. It seemed to him like another set of binding oaths; but had they not proven themselves to one another? After all they’ve been through, did it stand for nothing that they were still together? 

He spent the rest of the night thinking about what the right course of action was. He could open her up to more danger if he wed her now. She was still very much human, even if they did wed, what would keep her safe? She would still be a target, more so then because of her status as their Lady. He looked at the time, it was close to 2am. He blinked sitting up on his bed. 

Lucifer needed to go see her, would she be herself again? He wanted to talk to her; he _needed_ to talk to her. He did up his shirt, though did not wear a tie or any of the other trappings to his clothing. He slipped into his shoes and after securing them left his room, briskly making his way to her bedroom. 

Rosa woke with a start, sitting up in bed, she looked around, her breathing was labored, she was suffering from a cold sweat she put a hand on her chest, and Rosa started with a sense a relief. 

“Fuck, I have tits again!” she laughed, covering her face with both hands as she fell back on the bed, her laughter filled with relief. She sighed out her last giggle just as she heard a knock on her door. 

She leapt out of the bed, noting she was wearing one of her _shortest_ nightgowns. She grinned; she was about to give wherever was behind that door a surprise treat. She walked over to it and asked, a grin on her face, “What’s the password?” her husky voice filled with amusement. 

Lucifer’s voice came from behind the door, “Beloved! You-open this door!”

“That’s not the fucking password!” she laughed. 

“…woman, do not toy with me! After all I went throu-open the _bloody_ door, Rosa,” he growled, though she could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. 

Rosa chortled as she opened the door to see him dressed down, “ _Damn Daddy_ , you look go-,” she didn’t finish, as his mouth was seared to hers as he shut the door behind him with a swift kick. Her hands were already in his hair, he was making those trilling sounds she so loved. She moved her hands down his body, popping the buttons of his dress shirt off as they undressed with a ferocity neither needed to address. 

Lucifer felt his wings emerge from the sheer force of his lust; he was very nearly _angry_ with it. Her hands were everywhere on him, everywhere she could touch. He would leave marks this time, bites, scratches, his claws were already leaving trails of crimson down her back, down her arms, wanting her to feel every part of him, just as he consumed with her. He’d wanted to talk, and he would, but not yet, not just yet. 

He was inside her body in a matter of minutes from the moment they met at the door to the moment they fell upon her bed. Her legs were draped across his shoulders as he drove into her wildly. 

Her cries were silent, scratchy, keening sounds, sounds for his ears only. He would not last long, but she was close, and he knew they would fall apart together. 

Rosa did not understand until that moment how trying the entire weekend had been. Lucifer was never one to describe his overall wellbeing, she had to learn to read his body language, and hear what he didn’t say. Their lovemaking was always passionate, but this held a hint of desperation and longing, far more than when they’d first coupled. Something happened, something he clearly hadn’t worked out, before another thought could cross her mind in the split second these revelations came to her, she felt her body let go, her orgasm vibrating from her core, to the rest of her body. Her legs went stiff, before she nearly arched off him, but he held her tight, just as he found his own release, his head thrown back from the overwhelming pleasure of it. 

Neither moved for what seemed like minutes, but it was no more than a few seconds, before they both collapsed onto her bed, their breathing ragged. Rosa smiled up to the ceiling before turning to look to him, only to find his languid gaze on her. 

Rosa gave him a quirk of a smile as she stated with amusement in her breathless voice, “No kids….”

He chuckled weakly as he replied, “No kids.” 


End file.
